All I Need
by AD Lewis
Summary: AU-Fleur/Hermione set during the GoF book: One small moment of destiny triggers a year of trials for Fleur. Though love is a guiding light can she withstand the darkness? A darkness rooted in her own soul. T for violence/abuse later on.
1. A moment of fate :Part One:

**All I Need**

**Summary:** AU. Set durring Goblet of Fire. Romance - Fleur/Hermione. Rated T for safety. Don't like girl/girl then don't read it. Title is from one of my favourite Within Temptation songs.

**Disclaimer:** Only the character "Marie" is mine. The locations and the rest of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling, even if I have altered the plot slightly.

**Chapter 1: A moment of fate**

Fleur Delacour strolled through the small french market in the centre of the town, uncaring of the many admiring glances thrown her way. She tossed her long silvery blonde hair, a small yet sad smile playing on her lips as she heard many sighs of longing from the men watching her. She knew that they would all love to be with her and that she could wrap any man around her little finger, yet she shuddered in revulsion. She knew they were only responding to her Veela's thrall. The thrall acted as a magnet, drawing men to her. Fleur's mother had told her that it was the Veela way of attracting their mate for life - that one person who they were destined to spend the rest of their life with. Fleur's mother had been quiet as to how the Veela knew who their mate would be, but had hinted that they would know in the instant they met them. _Such romantic nonsense..._ Fleur thought to herself bitterly, _as if such a thing was even possible._ Her wandering feet carried her past a small cafe, lost in her thoughts she was oblivious of the many boys who followed her hungrily with their eyes.

"_Fleur!_" a girl's voice called in french, snapping her out of her reflections "_Over here!_" A shy smile crossed Fleur's lips as she recognised the voice of her best friend, Marie. She quickened her pace, strolling over towards the waiting girl...

- - -

Hermione Granger, rushed through the marketplace - her long bushy brown hair trailing behind her. She was late. Her parents would be furious. She glanced at her watch and quickened her pace. Hermione and her parents were on holiday in France. It was their final day in the town and, after a number of pleas from Hermione, her parents had decided to let her do her own thing. For the last three hours Hermione had been wandering around the small town, drinking in the sight she knew she would probably not see again.

Glancing at her watch once more, Hermione broke into a run, not looking where she was going. Suddenly she collided with someone. She cursed loudly as they both went sprawling to the floor. The stranger she had knocked over gasped and Hermione briefly caught a fleeting glance of long blonde hair as she jumped to her feet once more. "Sorry!" she squeeked as she took off once more, towards the cafe where her parents were waiting...

- - -

_What the...?_

Fleur gasped in surprise as she was hit in the side, sending her sprawling. She caught a glimpse of a head full of bushy brown hair. "Sorry!" she heard a voice squeek in English as the figure laying on top of her jumped to it's feet. Fleur caught a whiff of the figure's scent.

Without warning a wave of emotions passed over her. _Longing, Excitement_ and _Arousal_. Fleur lay on the floor bewildered as the Veela part of her heritage screamed at her to follow the stranger. Lurching to her feet, ignoring the scores of male would-be-helpers that now surrounded her, Fleur looked around for a hint of long brown hair.

_Wait a moment..._ Fleur thought, _Long brown hair?_ Then the realisation hit her. The figure who had stirred the Veela blood in her veins with the strange emotions, the one who would be her life long mate, was a girl!

_"Fleur!"_ she heard Marie's voice calling to her, _"Are you alright?"_

_"I- I'm fine..."_ Fleur stammered as her friend grasped her by the shoulder - steering her away from the gaggle of male onlookers. She stared wistfully in the direction she had seen the girl run off towards. _No matter how long it takes_, she thought as the Veela inside her purred it's agreement, _No matter what I have to do... I'll find you my love..._

# # #

That's it at the moment. I know it's short - just background though. Chapter 2 coming soon though, so keep watching. Please read and review - all comments and criticisms are appreciated.

Andy.


	2. Reunited

**Author's Note:** This chapter is basically the same as the one in Goblet of Fire with slight changes to it in order to fit in with this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, her eyes lingering on the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables where the guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were seated. She noticed disdainfully that the Beauxbaton students were shivering, which made her smile since before the feast started the same people had looked less than impressed with Hogwarts.

Around her Hermione's fellow students were discussing the students from the other two schools as well as the upcoming Twi-wizard Cup. Hermione winced as she remembered Dumbledore's words about champions dieing in past tournaments. She looked around and knew that, unlike her, the other's didn't seem to care. _It's almost as if they want an accident to happen..._ she thought to herself grimly.

Beside her, Harry and Ron were talking about the new arrivals. They stopped as the food appeared on the tables before them. Hermione smirked as Ron contemplated a few of the strange dishes in front of him, his eyes lingering on the pot of shellfish stew. "What's that?" he asked, indicating the pot.

"Bouillabaisse," Hermione sighed.

"Bless you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Though she loved Ron like a brother, he could be a bit taxing at times such as this. "It's french," she said, Ron looked at her in surprise, "I had it on holiday, this summer, it's quite nice."

Ron shrugged and helped himself to a black pudding. "I'll take your word for it." he said through a mouthful of food. A small frown crossed Hermione's face as she contemplated his appaling table manners. _Still,_ she thought, _he wouldn't be Ron if he didn't act like that._

Hermione turned in her seat, suddenly uneasy. She felt like she was being watched. Glancing up at the Ravenclaw table, she saw a girl in a Beauxbaton's uniform approaching...

- - -

Fleur clutched the scarf tighter to her face. She looked around the Hall, taking in it's decorations with one glance. Suddenly food appeared upon the table before her, making her jump a little in her seat.

Fleur glanced up and down the table, noticing that her classmates were taking food they were used to back in France. Smiling to herself, Fleur leaned across the table to talk to Marie as her eyes glanced over at the table nearest to them. She caught a hint of long brown hair among the students seated there and her heart skipped a beat. _It can't be..._ she thought, her eyes widdening as she caught another glimpse of the hair. _It is..._

Fleur rose from her seat, ignoring the look of curiosity that her fellow students directed at her. She couldn't believe it, after so long she had found her again! As suddenly as this occured to her, Fleur dismissed it. She could not be so sure of it, she would have to make certain it was indeed the one from what seemed so long ago.

As she drew closer to the table, Fleur was able to get a better view of the one sought. The girl had long brown bushy hair and long front teeth. The girl looked at Fleur and a wave of emotions washed over the part Veela, causing her to unconciously turn on her thrall. A blush appeared upon Fleur's cheeks and she was glad that she still the scarf around the lower half of her face.

Regaining her composure, Fleur asked in a haughty voice."Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" Fleur's heart fluttered as the brown haired girl looked directly at her again. It is her! Fleur thought happily, ignoring the vacant look the redheaded boy beside the girl was giving her.

"Yeah, have it." said a dark haired boy beside the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," said the redhead who was now staring directly at her, "Yeah it was excellent."

Fleur frowned behind the scarf she wore, the brown haired girl had not said a word and was looking at her with an expression of intense dislike. She picked up the pot containing the dish and wove her way back to the Ravenclaw table. She threw one last longing glance at the girl behind her, oblivious to the buzz of conversation she had caused. _I will be back, my love..._

# # #

Done! Chapter 3 coming soon (when I write it in other words). Please read and review. If you get bored, feel free to read (and review) my other story:** "Harry Potter and the Heart of the Drychan"**

Andy.


	3. Hate is a strong word

**Author's Note:** OMGosh! So many reviews! :D Thank you to (deep breath): ravenaurelius, Schermionie, YouNeverKnowThinkItOver, starlight1746, shaddowsong, Bound Dragon, Ms. Geek, LitaDelacour, morte206, chibichoco and finally reviewerskye... **-collapses-** As promised, here's chapter 3 :)

**Disclaimer:** This is an AU story. The characters Marie, Rachael and Chloe are mine. The locations and other characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3: Hate is a strong word**

_"You're sure it's her?"_ asked Marie anxiously, as she and Fleur made their way back to the Beauxbatons carriage, _"Because this isn't the first person you've claimed is your mate for life..."_

_"I am positive, this time was different."_ Fleur replied, waving her hand in the air distractedly, _"My heritage knew it was her, it sort of took over..."_ She looked across the grounds at the shining moon as if considering it's beauty, her mind elsewhere. She had seen the brief look of hatred the brown haired girl had given her and wondered, along with many other things, about it.

A sea of questions flowed through Fleur's mind, making her unable to think straight for more than a moment._ Would you love me? Are you in love already? Would you give up that person for me? _These and a million other questions sought to gain her attention, but the one that captivated Fleur was _Why her?_

If the moon knew the answers, it was hiding them well.

Marie's voice broke through the haze of her thoughts, bringing her back to reality with a jolt. _"Ah!"_ the shorter blonde haired girl giggled, _"So that's why practically every boy in the room was watching you. You turned on your thrall!"_ Fleur smiled.

_"Not intentionally, the Veela in me just took over. It didn't realise the one it had chosen was a girl so it turned it on to try and attract her..."_ Fleur knew her Veela's thrall only worked on boys, yet she could not help but wish it had had some affect on the girl she sought.

Marie was thoughtful for a moment. _"You know what this means then don't you?" _Fleur raised her eyebrows quizzically. _"We are gonna have to move heaven and earth to get you two together!"_

_"Yes, first thing tomorrow..."_ Fleur sighed, glancing back at the glittering castle. _Soon..._

- - -

Hermione walked into the library, throwing her schoolbag onto the table. "I hate you Ronald Weasley!" she seethed quietly, while pulling a large leather bound book -_Ye Olde Medievele Magickes_- off the nearest shelf in an attempt to distract her mind from what had been said this morning.

It had started off the same as one of their many bickerings. This time it had been about the 'quality' of Hogwarts girls. Ron had claimed that their were hardly any decent girls at Hogwarts and all the good ones were taken. Naturally Hermione had snapped back saying that only because girls didn't like him didn't make them not 'decent'. They had argued back and forth all morning till it had come to a head at lunchtime when Ron had caught sight of _**that Girl**_ durring lunch. His expression of hopeless devotion had been the final straw for Hermione and she had stormed up to the library to calm down. Here she was safe, here she could forget about that stupid Ron and that stupid girl who had acted like she owned Hermione's school. She had seen the way the girl was always looking at her, as if mocking Hermione. Forcing the images of the morning from her mind, Hermione started to read.

Soon she was lost deeply inside the book, her anger ebbing away...

- - -

_"That's her..."_ whispered Fleur to her friends as they watched the brown haired girl from the shelter of another bookcase. They had followed the small brunette from the lunch hall after Marie had spotted her leaving. The Veela inside Fleur raised it's head in anticipation of the coming meeting, doing nothing to steady the nerves Fleur was feeling.

_"That's her?"_ asked Chloe, a hint of uncertainty in her voice, _"She seems a bit... well... young for a start. And she's a girl!"_

_"Hush!"_ whispered Marie, from somewhere nehind Fleur, _"It's fate thats what it is! Two lovers fated to be together forever!"_ She stopped suddenly as the others burst into a fit of giggles.

_"How romantic!"_ sniggered Rachael, whom Marie then shot a look of disgust.

Suddenly a wave of uncertainty crashed over Fleur and she took a step back. She didn't know what she was going to say or do to the girl, she hadn't planned this far ahead. All she had known was that she should meet her. She voiced her concerns to her friends, adding: _"Maybe we should come back later?"_

_"And spoil all my detective work!"_ snorted Marie, giving Fleur a shove out of the shelter of the bookcase as the others giggled even harder, _"Just go over there and be yourself!"_

"I hate you!" Fleur mouthed to her friends, but carried on walking towards the girl at the table...

- - -

"Excuse me, iz dis seat taken?" a girls voice asked in heavily accented english, breaking through to Hermione who was engrossed in a different book. She looked up, a wave of anger washing over her as she caught sight of the girl in front of her.

It was the girl from earlier. Briefly Hermione wondered if the girl had deliberately come here to gloat, but then dismissed the thought as childish. Hastily, she regained her composure. "No it's not." she replied coldly, her eyes darting back to the book. The girl watched her, saying nothing.

After a while, the girl's stare started to unnerve Hermione. She snapped the book shut and looked up at the girl, taking in the others appearance for the first time. The girl had long platinum blonde hair that fell down her back. Her eye's were a bright blue and seemed to twinkle with inner light. As Hermione watched, the girl smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Hermione said, thinking the girl was making fun of her or using her as the butt of some joke, "but what do you want?"

"To get to know you..." the girl replied huskily. Hermione's anger returned - she was making fun of her! "My name iz Fleur Delacour. And yours?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied shortly, a hint of irritation in her voice. If she noticed it, Fleur gave no sign.

"A pleasure to meet wiv you, 'ermione." Fleur smiled as she reached across to where Hermione's hand rested on the table. Before Hermione could pull it away, Fleur had grabbed it. Hermione watched dumbfounded as Fleur raised her hand to her face. Fleur closed her eyes and seemed to be inhaling Hermione's scent.

More than a little freaked out, Hermione pulled her hand from Fleur's grasp. "Sorry," she said hastily, her anger replaced by a sudden urge to get the hell away from this strange girl, "I've got to go meet my friends. Goodbye!"

"Until next time then, 'ermione..." Fleur replied as if relishing the sound of her name, a dreamy smile upon her face. Hermione jumped to her feet, ignoring the scandalised expression of the librarian as she rammed the books back on the shelf nearest her. With a last parting glance at Fleur, she sprinted from the room...

- - -

Fleur remained in her own little world, barely noticing as her friends approached her - each one wearing looks of suppressed excitement. Hermione's scent had sent her inner Veela into overdrive. Fleur sat in a haze of thoughts, colours and emotions - each one more powerful than the last. Hearing Chloe's voice brought her slowly out of her thoughts.

_"Fleur?"_ Chloe asked, _"What happened? Who is she? Is she the one?"_ Marie and the others looked on with baited breath as Fleur smiled slightly.

"She is..." Fleur said dreamily in english, a content smile upon her lips.

"Well?..." Marie asked, switching to the same language, "Did you get her name?"

"Yes," Fleur breathed, her voice barely louder than a whisper as she continued,

_"Hermione..."_

# # #

Chapter 3 done! :) So... Fleur knows who Hermione is, Hermione is more than a little weirded out (wouldn't you be if someone of the same sex started to smell your hand?) and will no doubt try and distance herself from Fleur in the future :D Chapter 4 may be a while but most likely will be up by tomorrow - the 29th. Before you all ask again - yes I intend to go into greater depth about Fleur's Veela heritage. Thanks for reading and please review.

Andy


	4. Declaration of peace

**Author's Note:** I've out my other fan fict on "hold" so to speak, since this one has become somewhat more popular (girl on girl perhaps?) :D This chapter is going to be a short one, fyi, but please read and review.

**Chapter 4: Declaration of peace**

Sitting in the library, Hermione shifted in her chair for the what felt like the fourteenth time that hour, cursing under her breath as she did so. She had only just started to work on the homework she had planned on covering in her morning free period. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she tried to relax and failed once more.

Usually Hermione had no trouble concentrating on her work, but the incident with Fleur had rattled her usually calm, if somewhat edgy, personality. After the last meeting with Fleur, Hermione had tried to avoid the french girl as often as was polite. Even though she knew the blonde would try and explain what had happened, Hermione wasn't sure if she could be bothered to hear the girl out - she already had enough on her mind as it was without Fleur adding to it.

Many things had happened too quickly for Hermione to dismiss as coincidence. The incident at the Quidditch World Cup involving the Death Eaters had rattled her, increasing her anxiety over Harry's safety despite the Ministry of Magic informing everyone that there was nothing to worry about.

"'Ermione!" a voice said suddenly, making Hermione jump, "I hav vanted to speak wiv you..." _Oh god,_ thought Hermione as she tapped her wand on an ink blot that had appeared on her homework, _not her! She's all I need right now!_ Hermione looked up, a weary smile forming on her face as Fleur sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Hello Fleur," Hermione said cooly, looking at the french girl, "I'm a bit busy at the moment-"

"Non! Non! Non! Please, I really need to talk wiz you 'Ermione." Fleur cut her off. _How rude..._ Hermione thought, she looked up into Fleur's eyes. Her bitterness evaporated as she noticed the girl was nearly in tears. _Maybe I should try and be nice, I hardly know her after all..._

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said: "Okay. What's the matter?" Fleur brightened a bit at the change in Hermione's tone.

"Well, I 'vanted to... how d'you say?... say sorry for last time." She looked at Hermione. "We french are a very intimate people, I forgot that you engleesh do not have the same customs as we have..."

"I cannot say it didn't feel weird..." said Hermione slowly, doubting very much that sniffing another person's hand was a french custom, "But okay."

A small smile lit up Fleur's face. "Merci 'Ermione. I also wanted to get to know you. I do not know this place much and I vas thinkin' that maybe me and you could be friends? You could show me around"

This last statement left Hermione flustered. Of all the things she had thought the french girl would ask, this was way down on the list. _I thought she hated me?_ whispered a voice inside her head.

_**No,**_ replied a sterner voice, _**You hated her. You were jealous of her because of how boys look at her.**_

_Okay I was, but why does she want to be mine friend?_

_**Why not? There's no harm in being someones friend.**_

Fleur was watching Hermione. Taking the girl's silence for a rejection, the french girl rose from her seat. "Je suis desolee 'Ermione - I didn't mean to force myself upon you."

"Wait!" Hermione said, grasping Fleur by the forearm, "I'd love to be your friend."

"'Onestly?" Fleur asked, her blue eyes locked on Hermione's brown.

"Honestly..." Hermione replied with a small grin.

Fleur's answering smile was like the sun rising at dawn - _warm, clear, beautiful..._

# # #

Chapter 4 done - another short chapter I know but I couldn't think of ways to make it any longer. Chapter 5 is being written, so keep watching.

Andy


	5. A time for answers

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the shortness of chapter 4. Hope this one makes up for it. Thank you to: Whitesaber, CeresRose, spenceanddash4ever and all the 'regular' reviewers :D Here's chapter 5 for you to read while I write chapter 6 :)

**Chapter 5: A time for answers**

Fleur's heart leaped with joy as she staggered down towards the Beauxbatons carriage, her friends watching her with concern as she tripped now and then though she regained her footing straight away. She was disappointed that she had not been able to make Hermione respond to her thrall, yet had been glad to know that the younger girl would at least have considered friendship with her. From now on she would have to play it safe, she would not allow her heritage to spoil her chances now that she was so close. _One step closer_, thought Fleur happily,_ You will know how I feel soon enough, my love..._

- - -

The next morning Fleur surprised Hermione and her friends by coming over to sit at the Gryffindor table. Hermione had told her friends about the other day at the library. Their reactions were predictable: Harry did not seem to care whereas Ron openly proclaimed his jealousy that Hermione was friends with 'The hottest girl to ever come to Hogwarts'.

"We're not friends yet Ron," Hermione said scathingly, "I still don't know who she is. For all I know she could be some dumb airhead wih fluff for brains."

"When you meet her," Ron piped, oblivious to what Hermione had said, "put in a good word for me?"

"Why would I want to do that?" she replied haughtily.

Ron didn't reply. He was staring at the Great Hall doors, his mouth gaping stupidly - oblivious to the fact that he was tipping the contents of his goblet into it.

"Good morning, mon amour..." said Fleur's voice as it's owner seated herself next to Hermione. "Good morning boys." Fleur said, smiling slightly at Ron's expression. The smile turned to a brief frown as the boy started to choke.

After rescuing a dumbfounded Ron from almost drowning in his goblet of pumpkin juice, Hermione greeted the blonde haired girl as though it was the first time they had ever met. At this point Harry dragged a spluttering Ron from the table saying that he needed to change into dry robes, leaving the two girls to talk, for which Hermione would later thank him. _This is going to be hard enough as it is without Ron being around... _she thought grimly.

"So," Hermione asked the blonde, smiling slightly as she watched Harry practically throw Ron through the Great Hall doors to stop the redhead bothering them _("Did you hear that Harry? She spoke to me!")_, "what do you want to know about?"

"Well," replied Fleur, who rose from her seat while motioning to Hermione to do the same, "I would like to know a bit about you." She held out her hand to Hermione, who was suddenly aware that everyone on the table was watching her. Blushing slightly she took the offered hand, looking up at Fleur's smiling face as the blonde continued, "We are friends, non?" Hermone nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. "So... How are we french different to you engleesh?"

Glad of the change of topic, Hermione brightened. "Well for one thing," she began as they walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares of many boys who were looking at Fleur as if they had never seen a girl before, "our culture does not place as much emphasis on physical contact..." With that Hermione launched into a long explanation of how english people were different to french. Fleur said virtually nothing and only prompted Hermione along when she seemed to be losing her trail of thought, the perfect listener.

As they walked, Hermione revised her opinion of the girl who clutched her hand. _She's not so bad, _Hermione mused, _a lot nicer than the airhead I thought her to be, a lot smarter too._ Walking through the main doors, Hermione continued to talk as they entered the grounds.

Eventually Hermione started to talk about her personnel life, at this point Fleur joined into the conversation. Hermione was startled to find out that Fleur was part Veela and she immediately resolved to look up more on the creatures when she got the chance. She was also mildly surprised when Fleur told her that she had yet to find that special someone, claiming all the boys she had been out with had lacked any real romance. "But why not?" Hermione had asked, "You've got everything someone could want?" _And I mean it,_ Hermione thought in the privacy of her own head, _She's smart, a great listener, with long flowing blonde hair, eyes you could lose yourself in..._ She stopped abruptly _What the-? Where did that come from? That didn't sound right!_ She did not know from where those thoughts had emerged, but only hoped that Fleur had not noticed.

Fleur had obviously noticed something. "Everything alright 'Ermione?" she asked, her voice holding a hint of concern.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied, blushing slightly, "It's just that I get carried away sometimes and think too much..." Fleur nodded. Hermione thought for a second that she had seen a gleam of triumph in the other girl's eyes, but when she looked again it had gone...

- - -

The next few days seemed to fly by for Hermione. Fleur made an excellent companion when compaired to Ron and Harry. Though she loved the boys company dearly, there were times when Hermione just wanted to have a girly chat once in a while. Of course if she had tried to have such a conversation with either of the boys the best she could have hoped for would be a bemused glance before the conversation once again switched to the usual topics:Quidditch, how evil Snape was, Quidditch again, Viktor Krum (for whom Ron's obsession had become slightly alarming) and the upcoming Twiwizard tournament. With Fleur and her friends it was different. They talked about everything and not just the same topics over and over again.

Having failed to find out any information on Veela from the library - all the books which mentioned them had been taken out by other students, mostly by boys Hermione suspected - Hermione had turned to Fleur in her pursuit of answers. "Veela's are part human," Fleur had explained to Hermione when she asked, "Though we may look beautiful most of ze time, if angered we will turn into 'zese horrible monsters." Hermione remembered the part bird part woman forms the Veela had taken at the Quidditch world cup. "Part Veelas such as myself have ze gifts of both races, though it comes with a price. Our inhuman heritage iz like a second mind, constantly intruding upon us in everyday situations forcing us to be ever upon our guard. It iz ze Veela inside us that makes us act strangely sometimes - like when it forced me to sniff your hand..." She paused a moment as if she was considering to divulge more information on this apparent 'price'. "Anyways," Fleur continued quickly, "We are also very beautiful creatures and we find it easy to attract men to us, though this iz down mainly to our thrall." She spat the last two words, as if they were a something repulsive.

"Whats a thrall?" Hermione asked, she'd heard Fleur complain of it many times while in the company of her other friends though did not deem it polite to ask at such times. It sounded like some annoying condition from the way Fleur reacted whenever Chloe or one of the others mentioned it.

Fleur sighed, "It iz both a gift and a curse. (_No surprises there_, thought Hermione) It iz an auror we Veelas emit to attract mates. It iz controlled by our instincts and emotions. If we are aroused, for example, it will be stronger than normal." Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but Fleur seemd to guess it. "It does not work on females though." She said, a slight smile playing upon her lips as the younger girl turned away quickly.

Though her new friends were older than her, they never used this against Hermione. Indeed Fleur had become something beyond a good friend to Hermione, more akin to a caring older sister in a such a small amount of time. The other three girls were also very friendly to her, yet there was an odd glint in their eyes that the younger girl could not put her finger upon whenever they saw her walking with Fleur. Eventually Hermione put it down to excitement about the Twiwizard cup.

_If all french people are like this I'm moving to france,_ Hermione mused as she and the others walked along the bank of the great lake. Fleur was clutching Hermione's hand, the younger girl thought nothing of this now. She had noticed that all of the Beauxbatons students travelled around in pairs and that they often held hands - boys and girls equally. This had caused some amount mirth among the Hogwarts students when they first realised, but that had died down when it became obvious that this was what the Beauxbatons students were used to doing back home.

"So..." Hermione said to the others as they watched the giant squid drift lazily across the lake's surface, "The champions are picked tonight. Who do you think it'll be for your school?"

"Fleur!" chorused Rachael and Chloe at the same time without hesitation.

"Moi!" piped in Marie, a grin crossing her features.

"Marie." chuckled Fleur as Rachael and Chloe threw her looks of disbelief, before they both burst out into peals of rich laughter.

Hermione looked around at the laughing girls, bemused. "So you don't know then?" she asked Marie.

"Oh, we all know it will ve Fleur," Marie answered, "but we 'ave got to keep our hopes up, no?" The other girls nodded at her words.

"But you're not jealous or anything?" Hermione stammered, if it had been her she knew she would have been, "Even though you know who it will be."

"Why should we be?" answered Chloe, "No matters who iz chosen, ze others would still not be taking part."

"Mon cherie," Fleur said sofltly, noticing that Hermione still appeared unconvinced, "No one vill mind who gets chosen and who does not. If that person wins then we will be happy, if not then at least we would 'ave made some new friends here. Win win, as your people say, either way you look at it."

Hermione noticed that the sun had dipped lower in the sky, it was almost sunset. They had been walking and talking for hours, not noticing time's passage. Chloe glanced at her watch. "Sacre bleu!" she exclaimed loudly, "Look at ze time! We will be late for ze selection ceremony!"

- - -

Fleur cursed in french as she also realised the time. Pulling the young girl close, she gave Hermione a hug - the Veela inside her revelling in the younger girl's closeness. "See you soon." she heard Hermione whisper into her ear. Suddenly an almost overwhelming urge to kiss Hermione threatened to wash away all of Fleur's rational thought. _**No!**_, she thought angrily, _**It is not time yet!**_ She released the girl, watching as she hugged the others before walking away. With a heavy heart, Fleur stood and stared as Hermione hurried back towards the glittering castle, wishing briefly that she had kissed the young woman...

# # #

-Cringes at using Sacre Bleu- Sorry... couldn't resist :D So... Chapter 5 finished :) Chapter 6 will be up soon, probably tomorrow if not later today.

Story so far then: Hermione is sort of noticing Fleur more, but doesn't know whats happening. Fleur is keeping her distance slightly and is not rushing things, much to the annoyance of her Veela heritage which is getting steadily more aggressive. Result? Wait and see! :D

Thanks for reading! Please review.

Andy xXx


	6. The fourth champion

**Author's Note:** Small chapter again - as you can tell from the title it's just the champion selection part but from Fleur's and Hermione's P.o.V.

**Chapter 6: The fourth champion**

The Hallowe'en feast seemed to drag on, but Fleur was not worried. She knew that even if her name was not chosen as the champion of her school she would be busy this year trying to court Hermione, as Rachael had reminded her for the fifteenth time since they had parted with the young brunette. If she happened to be picked as school champion then it would most likely prove easier than the seemingly impossible task of trying to get Hermione to fall in love with her. _"I hope they hurry up..."_ grumbled Marie in french from Fleur's side, "_This waiting is killing me._"

Fleur, who had been scanning the Gryffindor table for a sign of Hermione, looked around at her best friend - a grin forming on her lips. _"Oh hush!"_ she teased lightly, _"It's not as if it's the result of an exam."_

_"Isn't it? Well I'll be damned!"_ replied Marie, her lips twitching slightly, _"And there was me thinking it would affect the rest of our lives_!"

_"I don't know what a thousand galleons would be to rich girls like you two_," piped in Chloe, looking from Fleur to Marie, _"but it would affect the lives of us who don't have rich families-"_ She broke off as the Hogwarts headmaster rose to his feet.

- - -

An expectant hush washed over the Hall as Dumbledore rose to his feet, the light from the floating candles diminishing as he did so. Hermione's eyes flickered from the tall headmaster to the Goblet bathed in golden flames before him

"I believe the Goblet is ready to make it's decision." Dumbledore's voice carried over the silent hall, "When the champion's name is read out, I must ask that he or she make their way to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table-" He raised an arm, pointing at a small doorway behind the line of teachers. "-and enter the next chamber whereupon they will receive further instructions once all three champions have been picked."

The whole hall held it's breath as the flames surrounding the Goblet grew higher, turning from gold to a bright blue. Suddenly the flames shrank and a smouldering piece of parchment was launched from the depths of the Goblet. Dumbledore snatched the parchment from the air.

"The champion for Durmstrang is... _**Viktor Krum!**_" The slytherin side of the hall erupted into cheers as Krum rose to his feet and slouched out of the Hall. Beside her, Hermione could feel Ron clapping along enthusiastically. The noise died down once more.

Once again the Goblet burst into flames, once more a piece of parchment was blasted into the air to be snatched up by Dumbledore.

"The champion for Beauxbatons Academy is... _**Fleur Delacour!**_" The Ravenclaw side of the hall burst into frantic applause in which Hermione joined, rising slightly from her seat as she did so. She watched as Fleur rose from her seat, a shy smile upon the french girl's lips. As if feeling Hermione's eyes upon her, Fleur turned and smiled brightly at the young brunette who returned it. After Fleur had left the Hall, Hermione sank back down to her seat. She felt Harry stir beside her.

"Is it just me imagining things..." he whispered into her ear, "Or did you two share a moment back then?" Hermione turned to look at him, blushing slightly. Harry shook his head and gave her a _we'll-talk-later_ look. Once more the noise died down as everyone waited fro the Hogwarts champion to be revealed.

The flames surrounding the Goblet rose up once more, turning once again into a bright blue. A small piece of parchment floated into the air to be caught by Dumbledore. "And finally," he spoke the silence deepening, "the champion for Hogwarts is..." There was the collective sound of many students drawing in breaths of anticipation. "_**Cedric Diggory!**_" The whole Hall errupted into cheers and applause as a grinning Cedric made his way to the teacher's table.

"Marvelous!" shouted Dumbledore over the turmoil, "Most excellent!" Gradually the noise died down though it seemed to take a good five minutes or so. "Now for those of you who were unsuccessful," Dumbledore continued, his voice back to it's normal volume, "do not despair. For undoubtably this year you-" They never heard what else he had to say, for Dumbledore had stopped speaking at an odd spluttering noise.

"The Goblet!" Ron hissed, pointing, "Look at it!" Hermione turned and jumped in shock.

The Goblet of Fire was emitting showers of red sparks. Suddenly a huge whirlwind of white flame arose from it's depths, so bright that it caused many people to avert their eyes at it's brightness. Suddenly the flame's stopped and the Hall was silent once more.

A single piece of parchment floated down towards Dumbledore. Hermione watched as the headmaster grabbed the parchment - a look of surprise crossing his old features.

_"Harry-_" Dumbledore's voice was barely louder than a whisper at first but grew louder, "_**Harry Potter!**_"

Hermione and Ron, as well as everyone present in the Great Hall, turned to stare at the stunned boy beside them...

- - -

Fleur looked up as once again the chamber door opened. But instead of the five judges she had expected to see, there stood Harry Potter - an expression of confused disbelief upon his face. _Somethings wrong..._ Fleur realised. "'Arry?" she asked lightly, "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Harry didn't reply.

Suddenly the chamber door burst open and the teachers trudged in. Seeing the look of pure fury upon Madame Maxime's face heightened Fleur's suspicions.

_Something was very wrong indeed..._

# # #

Done. May write chapter 7 some time today (or at least start it). Thanks for reading, please review. :)

Andy


	7. Save me from my fears

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7 has landed! Set the day after the champions had been announced. Thanks to YouNeverKnowThinkItOver for the quick review :D

**Chapter 7: Save me from my fears**

The bright midday sunlight stretched across the grounds, bathing the relaxing students in it's warm embrace. Trees swayed gently in the light breeze. It was a beautiful day.

Fleur sat against a willow tree, lost in her own thoughts. In front of her Harry, Hermione, Rachael, Chloe and Marie lay sprawled upon the grass, watching the clouds pass over. Fleur glanced at Harry, a slight frown marring her breathtaking features.

Hermione had told her about Ron's jealousy over Harry being 'picked' for the Twiwizard tournament, despite Harry's protests that he had not even wanted to enter. As a result, the two boys were no longer talking to each other. Because of this, Hermione had asked Fleur if Harry could hang around with them since most of the school had turned against him. Reluctantly Fleur had agreed, despite the fact that she and Harry were now in direct competition. She sighed, the sound echoing deep in her throat as she allowed her attention to be drawn back to the group before her.

"So I've told Ron that you didn't enter..." Hermione said in a slightly anxious voice, her head turned towards Harry who lay next to her. Harry nodded but said nothing, a fixed smile upon his face. "...and he didn't say anything." she continued, "I'm sure he thinks you didn't enter yourself, but his pride wont allow him to admit it." Fleur could see that Hermione cared deeply for her friend. The motherly nature Hermione was showing stirred something in Fleur's heart, making the Veela inside her purr.

"_Typical..._" muttered either Rachael or Chloe in french to the other, Fleur could not tell which.

"Oui, it iz." replied Fleur in english, making both girls jump, "But what can we do?" She saw that everyone, including Harry, was looking at her as if wanting to contradict her.

"Nothing," said Hermione eventually, her face grim as she turned to Harry, "unless you go find Ron and try to patch things up."

Harry snorted, "He's the one who's jealous, why should I go to the effort?"

"Because you miss him!"

"I do not."

"You do, don't lie to me Harry I know you too well." Fleur watched as Hermione glared at Harry, a strange glint in her eye. "Go make up with him or else!"

"Or else what?" Harry chuckled, sitting up.

"Or else..." Hermione faltered, looking around. Fleur came to her rescue.

"Or else, 'Arry Potter, we girls vill giv you a make over!" Fleur said slyly, moving over to sit beside Hermione. Harry looked stunned as she continued. "We will use ze makeup, ze eyeliners and all ze feminine clothes that ve can find. Wouldn't you like that? 'Arry?" she asked throatily. Behind her, Marie and the others were having silent fits of giggles. Harry jumped to his feet, a look of panic crossing his face.

"I'll go and find Ron then..." Harry mumbled as he took off across the grounds, ignoring the girls who by now were rolling about in laughter at his reaction.

"Thanks." said Hermione with a smile that made Fleur's heart skip a beat.

"No problem." Fleur gasped, a slight flush colouring her pale cheeks. She half hoped that Hermione would mistake her reaction for laughter, while the other half wanted Hermione to realise what it truly was making Fleur blush. Looking round for something to distract her, she was releaved when Marie spoke up for the first time.

"Are we getting lunch now? Or are we going to eat ze grass?"

- - -

Hermione looked around the Great Hall for a sign of Ron or Harry. _Where are they?_ she wondered, little realising that she had said it out loud.

"Do not worry, 'Ermione," came Marie's muffled voice from behind a mountain of food, "Zere iz not much time passed since Fleur scared 'Arry away." The other girls nodded their agreement as Marie continued. "They are men, they need to resolve this with pride intack!"

"You mean you think they might be duelling or something?" Hermione squeeked anxiously. Her mind went into overdrive. Though she hated Ron at times, she did not want him or Harry to get hurt over his stupid jealousy.

Fleur seemed to since this, her voice brimming with concern. "Non, non, non. They wouldn't be zat stupid would they?"

"Harry wouldn't," Hermione gasped, "But Ron might!"

"Hows about this then," said Fleur in a soothing voice, "once we have finished eating ve will go find your friends and try to make zem see sense."

A wave of relief passed over Hermione at the girl's words. She reached over and hugged Fleur in thanks, feeling the french girl wrap her arms around her. A sudden warmth spread through Hermione's body at the contact. Breaking away, she shook her head distractedly.

_What was that about?_

- - -

Hermione was terrified. She stared at the room's two occupants, feeling the other girls behind her doing the same. "Harry! Ron! No!" she shouted, yet the two boys ignored her - their wands pointed directly at each others throats.

Hermione and the girls had come across Harry and Ron after lunch. At first everything had been somewhat fine. Harry and Ron had been shouting at each other yet it did not seem as if it would have escalated. Hermione's presence seemed to have added fuel to the inferno though.

Ron had drawn his wand and shouted angry accusations at Hermione about choosing Harry over him, almost driving her to tears. Harry had drawn his wand and stepped in front of Hermione while shouting at Ron that it was all because of his stupid jealousy.

Suddenly Ron seemed to snap. A flash of red light burst from his wand tip, narrowly missing Harry who retaliated with another stunning spell. Hermione felt Fleur pull her slightly out of the room as she screamed at the boys to stop it, seemingly oblivious to the various spells the two boys were casting at each other.

Hermone shook off Fleur's grip and ran between the two duellers. "Please stop it-" A jet of purple light from Ron's wand hit her directly in the stomach. Behind her Hermione heard Fleur scream her name as she collapsed to the floor, her vision blackening.

Her last sight as the darkness took her was Ron's horror filled eyes...

- - -

Fleur sat in the hospital wing, clutching Hermione's hand as tears slowly trickled down her face. Her inner Veela pined for Hermione, adding to her grief. Hermione had been unconcious since they had got her to the hospital wing and none of the spells Madame Pomfrey had used had been able to revive the girl. Harry lay slumped in a chair next to Ron at the end of the girl's bed, both wearing looks of shame upon their faces. Fleur would have been beyond angry with the two boys if it weren't for the fact that she was more concerned for Hermione's well being. Madame Pomfrey and various other teachers stood behind the boy's discussing what was to be done.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, we may have to consider sending her to St Mungo's..." Fleur heard Professor Dumbledore whisper. The other teachers muttered their agreement. To hide the fresh tears at these words, Fleur leaned over Hermione's bed on the pretence of daubing the girl's forehead with a piece of cloth.

Looking down at the girl's motionless form, Fleur could almost have believed that Hermione was sleeping like the princesses in muggle fairytales - awaiting a kiss from a handsome prince. As if sensing her presence, Hermione shifted slightly almost making Fleur jump back in shock. _"Fleur.."_ Hermione's voice whispered gently. At this, the teacher's stopped talking abruptly.

Professor Dumbledore walked over, fixing Fleur with a piercing look. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I- I did nothing," replied Fleur, "I was just leaning over and she sort of knew I was here"

Dumbledore looked at her for a few moments. "Try it again..." he whispered gently, his gaze softening as her stared into Fleur's tear filled eyes.

Shaking slightly, Fleur once more leaned over Hermione - her face closer than before. _"Fleur..."_ Hermione's voice breathed. Inside her, Fleur's inner Veela responded to the girl's voice. It's keening stopped and it started to build up once more. As if in response, Hermione sighed "_... I love you..._" Fleur stared down at the girl in a mixture of shock, pleasure and grief. The Veela inside her rejoiced at the words spoken. As if in response, Hermione shifted slightly though her eyes remained closed.

Sudden understanding filled Fleur's heart. She leaned closer to the girl, ignoring the others who watched her. _"If this is to work..."_ she whispered to herself _"We'll need to become one..." _She sensed her inner Veela's agreement. She ignored Ron's gasp as her skin started to glow a golden colour as her mind and the powers of her heritage merged together.

Fleur leaned even closer to Hermione. _"Come back to me..."_ she whispered, her voice echoing slightly as if two voices had spoke at the same time, _"Come back to me my love..."_ With that she leaned forward and slowly kissed Hermione's lips, pouring her power through the contact...

# # #

And that's it! For today :D Chapter 8 coming tomorrow :) Please read and review.

Andy


	8. Secrets in the dark

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad everyone's loving this story! So big thanks to: starlight1746, Whitesaber, spenceandash4ever, morte206, Ingelbert, riley, YouNeverKnowThinkItOver, shaddowsong and chibichoco. As promised here's chapter 8 of "All I Need".

**Chapter 8: Secrets in the dark**

Hermione lay alone in the darkness, crying. Around her towered walls of solid black. She didn't know how she had got here, wherever _**here**_ was, only that she was trapped. Through her crys of anguish, Hermione's grief strained ears started to pick up hints of music, echoing eriely through her pitch black prison.

She raised her head from the floor, her sobs dieing away as the music grew louder, though it was still barely louder than a whisper in the wind. Hermione raised herself to her feet, her head cocked to one side as she strained to hear the sounds. As if on cue, there was a sudden rush of sound which made Hermione jump back in surprise.

The music was the same as that of a brass band and Hermione's heart quickened._Where there's music there's people,_ she thought quickly, _and they may know how to get out of here_. She turned as one of the walls surrounding her toppled to the floor, letting her out of her cage into a black chamber. She stepped lightly over the black rock, fearing to touch it. Hermione looked around her. The music seemed to be coming from her right, so she half-ran half-jogged down the passageway that had now opened.

Now she could hear other sounds admist the music. She could here laughter, shouts and what sounded like a cannon firing. She sped up, there was definitely people here. Rounding a corner, Hermione came upon a long passageway. At the end was a shaft of light. She could see indistinct shapes moving across the light and her heart leaped with joy. She started to run.

Suddenly a large arm shot out of the closest wall, seizing Hermione in a dark grip midflight. Hermione screamed as a huge figure pulled itself from the wall. _**"What the hell are you?!" **_she screamed in shock and terror.

The figure was twice her height. It's body was made up of swirls of the same material the surrounding walls were made of. It's head was that of a dragon though the rest of it's body was like that of a man. Two eyes, burning with red witchlight, shone from the depths of it's face. Hermione almost fainted as the beast opened it's mouth to speak, red light gushing from it's gaping maw.

_**Fire and Ice...**_ the thing hissed. Though it made no sound, Hermione heard the words as clearly as if it had said them into her ear. The beast continued. _**Fire and Ice... A drowning stone... Four shall enter... One shall fall...**_

"Wh-wh-what?" stammered Hermione, her eyes blazing with fear. The beast's grip tightened. A burning sensation started to spread across her from where it held Hermione. The pain was too much and Hermione slipped into unconciousness. As she did so she heard the beast's voice in her mind once more:

_**Heed these secrets... And they shall save your soul...**_

- - -

Hermione awoke once more in the dark. Groggily she rose to her feet. _What in the seven hells just happened?_ she thought dimly as she leaned against one of the black walls to support herself. She looked down the corridor towards where the light had been. It had disappeared. She slumped to the floor once more, crying uncontrollably - oblivious to the silver glow that was slowly getting brighter from her other side. She looked up through her tears as she became aware of the new light. Glancing around for it's source, Hermione gasped.

A woman's figure lay some ten feet away, sprawled upon the ground with one arm covering it's face. Hesitantly, Hermione began to edge towards it - unsure if this was a new terror come to haunt her. As she drew closer, the figure's features became clearer. A long sheet of blonde hair encircled the girl's suddenly familiar face.

"Fleur!" Hermione gasped, rushing over to the still figure - all thoughts of possible horrors forgotten. She dropped to the floor next to Fleur's figure. "Fleur!" she shouted, grabbing the girl's shoulder. Hermione recoiled her hand as sudden pain flashed through it and up into her arm, Fleur was so cold she burned.

Ignoring the pain, Hermione seized the girl's figure. "Fleur, wake up!" she sobbed looking down into the girl's face. Droplets of blood, like tears, leaked from the cold girl's eyes. "Fleur please wake up!" Fleur remained motionless. "Fleur please! I love you!" She did not know where those last words had come from, but she knew they were true. Still Fleur remained motionless. "You can't be dead! You just can't!" Hermione wailed, letting go of Fleur's body which fell to the floor with soft thump - the sound like a death knell to Hermione's heart.

Hermione sat back on her knees next to the body, crying. Suddenly she became aware of another presence. _"Come back to me..."_ a voice whispered. Hermione looked up in shock.

Before her, bathed in a golden halo of light, was Fleur. Hermione gasped and looked down to where Fleur's body had been. Where Fleur had been laying was now just a silver puddle upon the floor. Hermione thrust her hand into it, feeling only the coldness of the liquid. _**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"**_ She shouted at the golden Fleur, anger overiding her grief. The golden figure smiled.

_"Come back to me, my love..."_ the golden Fleur whispered. Hermione tried to get to her feet, but something was holding her down. She looked down in shock as an icy coldness crept over her body from the hand that was still in the silver puddle. Hastily she tried to pull it out, but it was stuck fast.

Fear now overwhelmed anger. Hermione looked up as the golden Fleur kneeled down next to her. The icy coldness had now converged over the whole of Hermione's body and she could only watch helplessly as the golden Fleur leaned closer.

Their lips met. Hermione felt a sudden warmth spread from the contact, melting the ice inside her. The shock of this was too much for Hermione and once again she slipped into unconciousness. As the light of the golden Fleur dimmed, the demon's words echoed in Hermione's mind once more...

_**Fire and Ice...**_

# # #

Done! Chapter 9 coming soooon! Writting it as I type this... well I'm not, but you know what I mean. :D Please read and review as it always makes me smile to see someone enjoys my story.

Keep watching for chapter 9 - most likely up today as well!

Andy x


	9. Confessions of the heart

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 9, as promised. Thank you to Silver Ice Bullet for reviewing chapter 8. :)

**Chapter 9: Confessions of the heart**

_She was in pure bliss..._

Lips, like rose pettles, were brushing her lips. It was an odd yet wonderful feeling. Suddenly the lips withdrew, leaving Hermione's heart aching for them to return. They did not. Sighing softly, Hermione opened her eyes.

Over her leaned Fleur. A strange glow emitted from the part Veela's skin. Before she could speak, Fleur smiled. _"Welcome back, my one..."_ Fleur whispered, her voice seemed to echo slightly as if two souls were speaking with one voice. There was a strange gleam in Fleur's eyes.

"Fleur-" Hermione began, but the girl cut her off with a kiss. Once more the feeling of euphoria spread over Hermione's body. As if instinctively - Hermione leaned forward slightly and deepened the kiss, dimly aware of the fact that other people were watching her...

- - -

The bed beneath Hermione creaked a little as Fleur moved herself onto it, her lips still locked onto the younger girl's. She had wanted to do this for so long. Her heart had leapt when Hermione had not tried to pull away from her and had instead deepened the kiss. Deep inside her, Fleur's inner Veela let out a cry of triumph. Unconciously, Fleur's hand started to move up the younger girl's body as her Veela heritage sought to get closer to it's chosen one...

A polite cough brought Fleur back to reality with a snap. She broke away from Hermione and looked around, though her and still rested upon the younger girl's stomach. Professor Dumbledore stood at the foot of the bed, his eye's twinkling with amusement. Everyone else wore an expression similar to being stupified. "Well," said Dumbledore lightly, "it seems Miss Granger is quite well." A slight smile twitched his lips as he addressed the others who were still staring at the two girls. "Let us retire and leave her and Miss Delacour to talk things over." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore seemed to second guess him. "You too Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said sternly. "No doubt you and Mr Potter can apologise for your actions later." With that he ushered the others out of the hospital wing, leaving the two girls alone...

- - -

Hermione looked up as Fleur drew her into her arms, the blonde girl's scent washing over her. They lay on the hospital bed. Outside, the sounds of rain drumming steadily upon the windows provided a soothing background noise. _It's now or never..._ thought Hermione, summoning her courage. "Fleur," she said, "there's something I need to tell you..." Fleur looked down at her and smiled.

"Oui," Fleur whispered, "Zere is something zat I need to tell you too..." The blonde witch looked troubled.

"Well... erm... you go first then." Hermione said, not knowing what to expect. Fleur sighed and looked out of the window.

"It iz... complicated. I'm not sure if you vill understand ze most of it. And even if you do, you may not like me for it..."

"Tell me anyway, I promise I won't get mad." Hermione whispered, unsure if she wanted to hear what the blonde witch had to say. She noticed that the glow had died from Fleur's skin, yet did not comment upon this.

Fleur took in a long breath. The silence broken only by the continued sounds of the rain. Hermione wondered if the blonde witch had second thoughts about telling her, yet was relieved when Fleur spoke again. "Well the long and short of it iz... I love you 'Ermione Granger." Hermione opened her mouth in a small 'o' of surprise._ She loves me!_ she thought happily, _I knew we kissed and all but she loves me! _Smiling happily, Hermione looked at Fleur again filled with courage.

"Well," she teased, "I guess I'd better tell you... I love you too Fleur Delacour!" She beamed at Fleur. Her smile faltered as a pained expression crossed Fleur's face at her words. "Fleur?.." she asked hesitantly, "Whats wrong?"

"I do not believe zat you truly love me 'Ermione." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Fleur cut her off. "You see because I've been trying to attract you ever since I met you. You are my soul mate, ze one chosen by my Veela heritage to be my one love for ze rest of my life."

"Well how is that bad?"

"For one thing, I do not think zat you truly love me. When we first met, I could see ze hatred in your eyes yet still I tried to get you to fall for me." She looked down at Hermione. "I even tried to use my thrall upon you many times... I almost did ze unthinkable too. I almost cast ze Imperius curse upon you..." Fleur looked away, Hermione could see tears in the girl's eyes. She listened as Fleur continued, stunned by the blonde's confession. "I was truly desperate... I wouldn't be surprised if you no longer felt for me..." Fleur's head was bowed with grief and Hermione knew how much courage it would have taken to reveal such secrets.

"I do not deny that I used to hate you..." Hermione said slowly, knowing she had to be honest, "I saw you as some dumb blonde who'd come to take over my school and my friends. I saw you as a threat..." Hermione paused, allowing her words to sink in. "But then we became friends and I started to see the real you. You were a much nicer person than I had ever suspected you of being." Fleur said nothing, still staring down at the sheets upon which they both lay, tears dripping from her eyes. "You knew you could wrap any man around your finger yet you chose not to, which I thought was an effort to show me that though you had the powers to you did not use them." She cupped her hand under Fleur's chin, raising the girl's head to look into her eyes. "After that moment, I gradually began to fall for you though I did not know why. It was not for your looks or what you were, I was in love with who you are, Fleur Delacour, and I still do." Hermione was aware dimly that the rain had stopped, but her whole attention was upon the girl in front of her. Fleur smiled weakly.

"Yet how can you love me now?" Fleur croaked, her voice strained with emotion, "How can you still love me after what said?" She collapsed against Hermione, who wrapped her arms around the older girl as Fleur sobbed into her shoulder.

"One simple reason," Hermione whispered as the girl's sobbing receeded somewhat, "true love overcomes any obstacle..." Fleur looked up at Hermione, no longer crying.

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione..." Fleur whispered, her eyes glazed with her spent tears.

Hermione leaned down. "I love you too Fleur..." she said softly.

Their lips met and a surge of warmth rolled across Hermione's body as the passion inside her was released. For a while they lay there, locked in each others embrace, oblivious to time's passage as the night darkened the hospital wing...

# # #

So! The cards are on the table! The cat's among the flying-bird-thingys-who's-name-I-can't-spell! The secret is out! Fleur loves Hermione and she loves her back!

This chapter may have seemed a little rushed - i.e. the confession of feelings - but I just couldn't wait to write it!

Chapter 10 coming tomorrow! Including the following: Ron's reaction, the school's reaction and the first task!

Thanks for reading, please please please review! If you can't wait for tomorrow, start throwing large heavy objects at me and I might write somemore today :)

Andy


	10. The first task

**Author's Note:** I'm thinking of continuing this story after the events of G.o.F. what do you guys think? Let me know and who knows if it will happen! Thanks to Shiva'sGirl, hikari, Whitesaber, shaddowsong, Bound Dragon, Fiendfyre, Korina (-ducks a large rock-) and chibichoco for the reviews of chapter 9. Bigger thank you to random-randomise for your very lonnng review, I took the liberty of sending you a message with my answers and thoughts upon it :D

Here's chapter 10, as promised, for your reading pleasure. :)

**Chapter 10: The first task**

"I still can't believe _**you**_ are going out with the hottest girl ever to come to Hogwarts!" Ron accused, for the twelth time, as he, Hermione and Harry sat down for breakfast the next morning. Though his face was a mask of jealousy his tone was one of amusement mixed with a note of awe. Hermione noticed it and grinned shyly, prompting a chuckle from Harry.

"Neither can I!" Hermione laughed, helping herself to some eggs. She reflected upon what had happened the previous night.

She had reluctantly left Fleur at around eight that evening, promising the part Veela that they would talk in the morning. Hermione's cheeks reddened at the memory of the goodbye kiss Fleur had given her. Upon reaching the Gryffindor tower, Hermione had found the two boys waiting for her. Harry and Ron had both apologised to her and each other for what had happened, before Ron had pressed on with a subject he had more interest in: Hermione and Fleur. "What? How? When? Why?" Ron had asked, his excitement twinged with a note jealousy. Hermione had told them everything about what she felt about Fleur, what they had said to each other and all about the first kiss they had shared - though she was not surprised when Ron ignored the feelings part and dwelled upon the kiss. Hermione had not been to bothered about reliving the moment, she had been too surprised at how well Ron had taken the news. She had thought Ron would have been disgusted with her or at least insanely jealous. She had mentioned this to the redhead. Ron had grinned and said 'I never stood a chance with Fleur anyway...' _It's funny_, Hermione mused,_ you could know someone for years and yet not know them at all..._

"So..." Harry asked hesitantly, bringing Hermione back to the present, "You seeing her today?" Hermione knew what Harry was really asking was _'Are you two going to go public about this?' _She was touched by his concern, for she knew as well as he did that some people wouldn't like the fact that her and Fleur were together.

"Of course I am." Hermione answered and, from the glint in his eye, she knew Harry understood her meaning to be _'We are going to go public.'_

"Cool," piped in Ron, "Can I watch?" Harry punched him on the arm as Hermione giggled. "What? I haven't met her yet!" Ron spluttered, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"Really?" said Fleur's voice suddenly from behind Hermione, making the girl jump, "Then I should introduce myself then monsieur Weasley..." Fleur sank into the emtpy chair next to Hermione. "Good morning mon amour..." Fleur whispered huskily to Hermione, as she kissed the brunette on the lips, lightly at first. Fleur rubbed her tongue upon the edge of Hermione's lower lip, causing them to part slightly. Hermione moaned appreciatively as they broke apart, her eyes closed - a content smile on her face. _God that was unbelievable..._ she thought happily. A strange choking sound made her open her eyes.

Ron and Harry were staring at them, jaws almost hitting the table. "Happy now Ron?" Hermione teased lightly, snapping them both out of whatever thoughts they may have been having. Ron blushed a deep shade of scarlet as Fleur wrapped Hermione in her arms, drawing her close. "Or would you like another 'preview'?" Hermione's body warmed at the contact with Fleur, bringing a slight flush to her cheeks. _This is heaven..._ she mused contentedly as Ron shook his head - words failing the redheaded boy.

"Well" said Harry to fill the silence, his cheeks were still an interesting shade of pink, "since it's Saturday d'you two fancy coming into Hogsmeade with me and Ron? Your other friends are welcome to come too" Ron's face split into a huge grin at the prospect of spending a day in the company of a group of hot french girls.

Seeing this, Hermione chuckled "Well I'm not sure if Marie and the others want to go..." Ron's grin subsided a bit. "But that sounds like fun." she continued, giggling slightly as Ron's grin returned tenfold.

"Oui," said Fleur, absentmindedly stroking Hermione's hair, "I believe that zey will want to come if we say _we're going together_" she said directly to Hermione, putting a delicate stress upon the last three words. Hermione blushed at her implied meaning. Harry seemed to notice this because he looked away, trying to engage Ron in a conversation about Quidditch.

Hermione rose from the table, pulling Fleur up with her. The boys looked up, their conversation stopping abruptly. "I'm just going to go get ready..." said Hermione in answer to their enquiring gazes. "I'll be back in a moment so wait here for me okay?"

"Oui," said Fleur, her arm still wrapped around Hermione, "I will go and see the others and tell them what ve are doing today." Harry and Ron both nodded and resumed their conversation as Fleur steered a smiling Hermione from the Great Hall.

Reluctantly, Hermione pulled away from Fleur as they reached the Entrance Hall. The blonde witch looked down at her in surprise. "I really need to go get sorted." Hermione sighed, "I'll meet you back here in about five minutes."

"Okay ma cherie..." Fleur whispered, pulling Hermione towards her into a brief yet passionate kiss. "Hurry back won't you?" the french witch added as she released the stunned brunette, ignoring the stares of the many onlookers watching them. Hermione could only watch, dumbfounded, as the part Veela turned and pushed through the still gaping crowd of students.

_Oh great_, thought Hermione grimly as she ran up the marble staircase taking two steps at a time, _now everyone's going to know about us..._ She turned and fled along a corridor, her feet guiding her along the familiar route towards the Gryffindor common room.

- - -

Hermione walked back from the dormitor, dressed in lighter clothes appropriate for a trip into Hogsmeade. Her mind drifted as she strode back down the marble staircase into the Entrance Hall. She looked around as she was halfway down, looking for a sign of Fleur or one of the others. She could not see them. Shrugging to herself, she descended and made to walk into the Great Hall. "Granger!" a boy's voice suddenly shouted. A frown marred Hermione's face as she recognised the voice, Draco Malfoy. She looked around as she heard footsteps approaching.

Malfoy stood there with his usual gang of slytherins, his arms crossed over his chest. There was a strange glint in his eye. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her voice icy. She had never forgiven Malfoy for trying to get Hagrid sacked last year and she doubted if she ever would.

"Oh nothing of great importance..." Malfoy sneered, "I just wanted to know if the rumours were true, thats all." Seeing that she was not going to take the bait, Malfoy continued. "Hows your love life Granger?" Around him, the slytherin's chuckled as though at some hidden joke.

"Fine thank you..." Hermione replied. She knew where this conversation was heading and she wanted no part of it. But Malfoy's next comment stopped her in her tracks.

"So the rumours are true then!" the boy cackled. "I knew you were filth Granger but I never thought you'd sink that-" There was a sudden loud bang and a flash of white light. Hermione looked around, as did everyone else. Fleur and her friends advanced into the Entrance Hall, Marie with her wand raised. Hermione looked back to where Malfoy had stood and burst out laughing. A small white ferret sat quaking in the exact spot where Draco had been.

"That's twice this year!" Hermione gasped between laughs, leaning on Fleur for support. Every student in the Entrance Hall were roaring with laughter.

"I heard ze rumours about it..." Marie said, her lips twitching into a small smile though her eyes never left her target. She flicked wand and Malfoy reappeared, his usually pale cheeks burning with shame coupled with rage. Throwing the group a look of pure hatred, Malfoy and his cronies slunk off to the sounds of more laughter. Marie pocketed her wand as Fleur turned to Hermione, giving her a quick kiss in welcome.

"Okay love birds..." said Rachael suddenly from where she stood holding hands with Chloe, "Break it up! We've got to meet wiz 'Arry and Ron."

- - -

Fleur clutched Hermione's hand tightly as they made their way with the others down to the village, feeling the warmth from the younger girl's body. She glanced at the others. A smile formed on her lips as she saw Ron had linked arms with Marie - a smug grin upon his freckled face. Hermione seemed to notice this since she let out a small chuckle. "Ron has never been very subtle about emotions." the brunette whispered. Fleur turned her attention back to Hermione.

"He's not ze only mon amour..." Fleur said throatily, smiling slightly at the confused look upon Hermione's face. _She's soo cute when she's like this..._ The french witch thought happily.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked, still puzzled.

"You of course..." Fleur teased, giggling at the glare Hermione directed at her. She continued. "Do not be ashamed, I've seen how you've been looking at me, 'Ermione. Your face lights up for all ze world to see." Hermione was silent all the way down to Hogsmeade after this, a thoughtful expression upon her face. Fleur knew not to press her girlfriend to talk. After listening to some of Harry's stories about Hermione, Fleur knew she didn't want to have to deal with an inrate Hermione who had been interrupted while in deep thought.

The village was packed with students from all three schools, though Fleur was unable to tell them apart due to the casual dress they had all adopted. She jumped slightly when Harry touched her upon the shoulder. "We're heading to the Three Broomsticks." he said, pointing at a large pub in the centre of the village square. Fleur nodded and looked back down at Hermione, ignoring the stares of many of the boy's around them. The brunette was still wearing the same thoughtful expression, though Fleur could see that the girl's eyes were darting around at each of Fleur's admirers. Shrugging to herself, Fleur led Hermione over the pub's threshold into the dark warmth...

- - -

Hermione sat at the table, a bottle of butterbeer clutched in one hand while her other was wrapped around Fleur's waist. The pub was packed and their table was attracting a large amount of attention. She knew why. Rarely did two twiwizard champions, three Beauxbaton's girls and two Hogwart's students hang around in a group, especially when most of them seemed to be holding hands. She looked around the table at her friends, ignoring the watchers. Harry, Rachael and Chloe were discussing Quidditch - the only topic the three of them seemed to have a common interest in - while Fleur listened intently, yet did not join in. Ron and Marie had gone to the bar to get another round of drinks. Hermione could see the familiar shock of red hair bobbing above the crowd as they made their way back, both clutching several bottles of butterbeer.

"After you, ma cherie." Ron said to Marie with a smile on his face, indicating to her to sit. His grin faltered as Marie, Chloe and Rachael burst out into a fit of giggles at his words - their conversation dieing away in an instant. Ron exchanged confused looks with Harry, as Fleur leaned towards the redhead - a small smile upon her face.

"You do not know what that means do you monsieur?" Fleur asked, her eyes glittering with amusement. Ron shook his head.

"No. I heard you use it to Hermione when you two were friends so I thought..." Ron's voice trailed off into silence. Hermione leaned forward, interested in what the words actually meant.

"It means... 'my darling' or 'my sweetheart' in engleesh." Fleur responded with a tinkling laugh. Ron's ears reddened as everyone burst out laughing once more.

"To be fair," piped in Marie as the laughter died down, giving Ron an appraising look, "I would have been thrilled if he had said zat anyway..." The girl flashed Ron a dazzling smile, causing him to blush as red as his hair. Ignoring the still chuckling Fleur, Ron downed his butterbeer in what he probably thought was a dignified silence - spoiled somewhat when he choked halfway through.

Sensing someone watching their table, Hermione looked up. A girl approached their table, her eyes fixed upon Fleur. Hermione watched silently as the girl reached Fleur, passing her a small piece of parchment before melting away into the crowded tavern. Hermione looked at Fleur once more. "Fleur?" she asked, "What is it?"

The blonde witch glanced up from the piece of parchment. "My headmistress wants to speak with me..." she whispered, a hint of worry in her usually calm voice. "Now."

- - -

Fleur knocked hesistantly upon the door of Madame Maxime's office. The summons could only mean one thing - her headmistress had found out what the first task was. "Enter..." said a voice from within, Fleur recognised it as that of her headmistress. She pushed the door open and slipped into the office.

The interior of the room was decorated richly in shades of gold and powder blue. Large pieces of furniture, made in proportion to the room's occupant were dotted about the room. Sat behind an equally large desk, was Madame Maxime. The half giant looked up from the notes she was reading through and motioned for Fleur to sit down, who did so.

She always felt slightly nervous in Madame Maxime's presence. The half giant's size made her feel like she was a child again whenever she had been summoned into the office. Today was no different than the others. "_I presume,_" began Madame Maxime, _"that you have some idea why I have called you to my office?"_ Fleur nodded, but did not speak.

Madame Maxime rose from her chair and paced around her desk. She crouched down in front of Fleur who shrank back slightly. "_I have found out what you may be facing in the first task._" she said, her olive skin shining in the light from the nearby window. "_The champion's will be facing a creature associated with one of the four elements - one champion against one element. You will be facing either a creature of the air, fire, water or the earth - possibly a combination of them all_." Madame Maxime paused to allow her word's to sink in. Fleur knew she had to ask the obvious question.

_"What creature's will we be fighting?"_

Madame Maxime shook her head, the black locks coiling about her face. "_That I do not know. Dumbledore has informed no one. I only found out about the elements from the gamekeeper, Hagrid, though he would not speak of the creatures themselves when I pressed him on the subject._" She paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. The last remark had shaken Fleur, if she did not know what she was fighting how could she ever prepare? She jumped as her headmistress spoke once more. _"Though Dumbledore knows which creatures will be taking part, we can presume that he will not have informed his champions."_ She stopped and looked directly at Fleur. _"Which brings me onto something I want to talk to you about..."_

"What do you mean?" asked Fleur, accidently slipping into english. She failed to mask the hint of worry in her voice. _Does she know about me and Hermione? _she wondered.

_"It has come to my attention,"_ stated Madame Maxime matter-of-factly, as if reading her mind,_ "that you are in a relationship with a girl named 'Ermione Granger who is a close friend of 'Arry Potter. Is this the truth?_" Fleur nodded, she knew where this was going but she could not leave just yet. "Then I must ask you to swear not to reveal anything I have said to her or any other student from Hogwarts. Beauxbatons must win this tournament!"

"But-" Fleur began, yet Madame Maxime cut her off.

_**"No buts! Swear it or you shall not leave this office till the first task!"**_ she said angrily, her dark eyes burning with the passion to win.

Fleur took a deep breath, knowing she was beaten. If she accepted then she would have to lie to Hermione but if she refused then she would not be allowed to see the girl at all till after the first task. _Please forgive me, my love..._ she thought sadly, even as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I swear I shall not tell them..."

- - -

Fleur stood in the tent, trembling with fearful anticipation as she and the other champions awaited the judges for the details on the first task. For the last week Fleur had hardly seen Hermione because she had been training heavily for the first task. Those precious moments when they had been together had been stained by the guilt Fleur had felt about not telling her girlfriend about the upcoming trial. There was also a hint of jealousy since Fleur had found out that Hermione had been helping Harry prepare for the first task. Her inner Veela was on edge, it knew it faced danger ahead so was preparing itself. Fleur could feel it drawing upon it's powers and was comforted somewhat by it. She looked around at the other champions.

Cedric Diggory was pacing back and forth in front of the tent flap, a grimace marring his handsome features. Krum was slouched in the corner, looking more disgruntled than ever. Her eyes passed over the bulgarian and fell upon Harry. The youngest champion looked almost sick with worry. As if sensing Fleur's eyes upon him, Harry looked up - a thin smile upon his lips. Fleur tried to muster the will to smile back, but could not manage it. The flap opened and Ludo Bagman marched into the champion's tent.

"Gather round ladies and gentlemen, gather round." Bagman said, his voice laced with pent up excitement. "The first task will soon be underway. Once the audience has assembled" Fleur could here the sounds of hundreds of feet going past outside. "I will offer you each this bag from which you shall draw an small ball depicting the creature of the relevant element that you shall face: Earth, Fire, Air and Water." He jingled the small silk bag, making it's contents clink together. "Each ball will display a number which will indicate the order in the champions shall face their creature." Bagman paused, allowing them to take this information. "Your task is simply this - _to collect the golden egg._" He looked around to see if they all understood his words and so did Fleur. Cedric and Krum both nodded, their faces grim. Harry gave a sort of twitch halfway between a nod and a shrug. Satisfied Bagman extended the bag to Fleur. "Ladies first."

Fleur's heart was in her mouth as she placed her hand into the bag. She groped around, feeling four metallic balls in the bag's depths. Taking a deep breath, she seized one. She drew it out and glanced at the sphere in her trembling hand. There was a burst of flame in the ball's depths which then formed itself into a blazing four upon the side facing her. She looked around as the three boys took theres, each wearing an expression of dread.

"So," said Bagman suddenly, making them all jump, "The order is as follows. Mr Diggory will go first, he will be facing a creature of the water element. Mr Potter will be second, he will be facing a creature of the air element. Mr Krum will be third and he will be facing a creature of the earth element. Finally will be Miss Delacour, she will be facing a creature of the fire element." They all nodded as Bagman continued. "You each will have ten minutes to face your creature and retrieve the golden egg. Points will be awarded upon spell work, tactics and daring shown durring the task as well as how quick the champion was to retrieve the egg." Bagman turned to Cedric. "Mr Diggory you will enter on my first whistle and the others will enter on each subsequent one. Good luck, all of you." With that Bagman exited the tent, leaving the champions to their thoughts...

- - -

Hermione watched in amazement as Cedric strode out of the tent upon the first whistle. The arena was bathed in water, tiny islands dotted here and there. On the centre most island glittered the golden egg. Seeing this, Cedric cautiously advanced from island to island - making his way towards the centre. Suddenly there was an eruption of water to Cedric's right as a large shape landed directly in front of the champion. The sea serpent flexed it's tail and lunged at the boy, it's mouth gaping wide. Cedric side stepped, raising his wand. A jet of red light burst from it, narrowly missing the serpent which dived back under the water. For five long minutes it went on. Whenever Cedric tried to approach the main island the serpent would attack him, driving him back. Finally after three more minutes of frantic running back and forth, Cedric retrieved the golden egg to an erruption of applause. Hermione clapped along with the rest of the school as his marks were awarded. Hermione jumped when she realised that it was Harry's turn next. The arena shifted, the water draining away to leave a large boulder strewn surface.

The second whistle sounded and Hermione watched anxiously as Harry emerged, praying that he remembered the summoning spell she had spent so many hours teaching him. She watched as Harry raised his wand as his opponent, a Harpy dived towards him. Suddenly Harry's firebolt appeared at his side, which he quickly mounted. The Harpy missed Harry as he darted away, but was soon upon his tail. Hermione watched as Harry swooped and dived towards the egg, each time blocked by gusts of wind summoned by the winged beast. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the Harpy dropped from the sky, immobilised, leaving Harry free to swoop down and grab the egg. The whole stadium was applauding as Harry's marks were awarded. The arena shifted again, trees rising up from between the stationary boulders. Soon half the arena was covered in sparse forest.

The whistle sounded for the third time. Krum strode out from the tent, his wand clutched tightly in his hand. Suddenly a brown skinned woman materialised from the nearest tree. _A Dryad!_ Hermione realised as the creature disappeared into the nearest tree. Roots suddenly appeared, blocking Krum's path as Krum tried to push through towards the golden egg. The Dryad appeared behind him. As if sensing this, Krum turned - a long line of flame shooting from his wand. The Dryad screamed as the lasso of fire wrapped itself round the creature, immobilising her. Krum casually strolled forward, the Dryad still trapped in the flames, and picked up the golden egg. The stasium burst into impressed applause. Krum's marks were awarded and once again the arena shifted. The trees seemed to melt away and the boulders became more jagged. With a jolt, Hermione realised that it was Fleur's turn now.

She rose from her seat, clutching the wooden rail in front of her as the fourth whistle sounded...

- - -

As if it came from far away, Fleur heard the whistle. _Here we go..._ she thought grimly as she strode towards the tent flap.

Emerging from the tent, Fleur scanned the crowd around her as she entered the pit, searching for Hermione's face among the masses. A shadow flickered out of the corner of her eye behind a boulder and she turned towards it, her wand raised like a sword in front of her. _Nothing there..._ The crowd had gone deathly silent.

Suddenly there was a scrabbling of paws upon the rock nearest her. Fleur spun, raising her wand. She stared up at the creature before her, a gasp escaping her lips. Their eyes locked and Fleur knew she was doomed...

# # #

Dum dum dum! Cliff hanger! First task is underway!

Hmm... that was a bit longer than I expected it to be :D Thanks for reading it though! Chapter 11 coming soon tomorrow - done enough writing today. I'm not an addict - I go to meetings!... I can stop writing anytime I like... Just not now... :D

Andy


	11. Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:** -Puts on baaad Fleur voice- "I am thinking zat you may love this chapter non?" Okay I'll stop it now... Thanks to Whitesaber, shaddowsong, reviewerskye, morte206, Fiendfyre, Skye Ryde, YouNeverThinkItOver and LitaDelacour for reviewing. Well you've pestered me, so here's chapter 11 for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter 11: Fire and Ice**

Fleur looked up at the creature staring down at her, fear freezing her in place. Atop the boulder perched a Chimera. The beast was the strangest sight that Fleur had ever seen in all her seventeen years of exposure to the wizarding world. The front of it's body was that of a lion while it's hindquarters was that of a dragon. The head was an odd combination of the two: A dragon's ears and forked tongue on a lion's face. A pair of dark wings sprouted from it's back, castin Fleur into shadow. The beast crouched, preparing to spring forward. Fleur saw this all through fear glazed eyes. _**MOVE!**_ she shouted angrily in her head, willing her body to respond. The beast pounced.

The beast's front claws were feet from Fleur as her body moved. She ducked and the beast soared over her head. Turning swiftly in a crouch, Fleur tracked it with her eyes as it landed. The Chimera dropped softly to the ground and then it leaped into the air. It's wings flapped once and it swooped back round for another attack, roaring it's challenge. Fleur raised her wand as the Veela inside her roared in reply. A blast of red light burst from the wand tip, missing the beast by inches.

Fleur dived to the side as the beast flew past, it's hind claws grasping at thin air. Fleur looked around quickly, searching for the golden egg as the Chimera banked round in a circle back towards her. The egg was roughly fifty metres from where Fleur crouched, nestled between two boulders. Suddenly there was a strange rushing sound behind her.

Fleur spun, shouting a shield charm as she did so. A torrent of flame burst from the depths of the Chimera's mouth while it's glowed a sinister red, striking the protective barrier which barely held under the furious onslaught. As suddenly as it began, the flames stopped as the beast charged the shield. The enchantment shattered as it fought vainly to overcome the magic that permeated the creature. Fleur hastily cast a stunning spell, causing the Chimera to dodge to one side behind a nearby rock.

_Think Fleur! Think!_ she scolded herself, as the Chimera jumped from rock to rock, _It's a creature with fire in it's soul so how can I beat it?_ The beast made the peculiar roaring noise again and Fleur dived backwards to avoid the new flames. The Veela inside her was growing stronger, seeking to engage the beast and tear it limb from limb. It was almost too strong for Fleur to hold back.

The beast pounced again and another set of flames gushed from it's mouth. Instinctively Fleur raised her wand. _**"Fressun!"**_ she screamed, pointing it at the approaching flames. A bolt of white ice shot from the wand tip, colliding with the flames in a shower of sparks and ice splinters. The Chimera backed off, suddenly weary of this new threat. _That's it!_ Fleur realised, _Ice!_ She turned back towards the beast, confidence filling her being.

She cast the spell again and again, hoping to catch the creature with it as it took into the air once more. Seeing her chance, Fleur sprinted towards where the egg was laying. She was a foot from it when suddenly she felt a tearing pain in her wand arm. Fleur screamed at the pain and withdrew her outstretched arm. The Chimera had landed and grabbed her as she ran. The Veela inside Fleur screamed with rage at the closeness of it's enemy, almost overwhelming Fleur as she sought to block out the pain. Blood splattered the ground from the gaping wound.

Then with a savage twist of it's head, the Chimera threw Fleur twenty yards across the clearing into the nearest boulder. Blood pooled around her as she slumped to the ground, beaten. As the Chimera stalked towards her, Fleur slipped into darkness, giving her inner Veela the opening it had been seeking...

- - -

Hermione screamed in anguish as she watched the Chimera hurl Fleur from the golden egg. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Through her tears, Hermione could just make out the forms of the beast's handlers rushing towards Fleur's limp figure. They were too far away...

Suddenly there was a strange cackling noise, making Hermione jump in fright despite her fears. The hairs on her arms stood on end as she looked for the source. Like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to Fleur. The blonde witch was on her feet again, but something was wrong. The girl's skin glowed with a eerie white light, causing the Chimera to pause in it's advance. Then Fleur opened her eyes and Hermione screamed. The pure blue that Hermione knew had been replaced by two black orbs. Fleur opened her mouth and the cackling sound started again.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and the Chimera charged forwards, it's mouth gaping. Hermione watched in shock as Fleur shouted her own challenge and charged forwards as well. The two figures collided in the centre of the arena, the egg now forgotten. The Chimera swiped at Fleur with one of it's huge claws, marking a large slash across the girl's stomach. If Fleur felt it, she gave no sign. Reaching out with talon like hands, Fleur seized the creature's head. She started to pull it's head back with one hand as she held it's lower jaw with the other. The Chimera roared in pain, trying desperately to dislodge Fleur but the girl was too strong. Then with a burst of strength Fleur pulled the top of the Chimera's head clean off in a fountain of blood and bone, it's last pained roar echoing over the now silent stadium.

Hermione watched as Fleur disgarded the creature's corpse and walked towards the golden egg, soaked form head to toe in blood. Fleur bent and scooped up the egg. Suddenly the girl's head twisted around to face Hermione. Their gazes locked, black eyes staring into Hermione's brown as the thing inside Fleur hissed one word that chilled Hermione to the bone:

_**"Mine..."**_

Fleur took one step forward and faltered, the egg slipping from her fingers. As Hermione watched, the darkness faded from the girl's eyes to be replaced by the blue she knew. Then, with a painful slowness, Fleur slumped to the floor beside her dead opponent...

# # #

Another chapter done (even if it's short). Do not despair - chapter 12 coming up later today.

Is Fleur dead? Is she even human anymore? Find out in chapter 12! (I know, I'm a tease!) :D Before you say ought - yes I know a Chimera has three heads (one of which is a goat - wtf?) but I used my poetic license to change it to just one.

As for some of the possitive feedback - yes I will continue this story after G.o.F. and yes I'll stop going to the meetings... even if they do have free cookies and milk :(

Andy.


	12. Taking over me

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be a wee bit darker than the others, so grab your cushions to cuddle into... Like I'm doing as I write it -squeeks- Warning: Fleur uses some very "unladylike" language in this chapter - or so say's my mum who read this chapter while I was busy... Anyways, here's chapter 12. Thanks to Whitesaber and starlight1746 for reviewing chapter 11 so quickly :)

**Chapter 12: Taking over me**

Hermione sat anxiously outside the Hospital Wing. She had been there ever since the end of the first task some five hours ago. Professor Dumbledore had passed her, telling the young witch not to worry and that Fleur was perfectly fine. When Hermione had made to follow the headmaster into the room, he had stopped her saying that it would be unwise for her to see Fleur at the moment. This last remark had done nothing to calm Hermione's nerves, her mind going into overdrive imagining the worst case scenarios affecting her girlfriend while she sat outside here helpless to do anything to comfort her.

The door opened and Hermione looked up hopefully as Professor Dumbledore walked out. Her spirits plummeted as she saw the grim look upon his face. "Pr-professor?" she stammered, "Is Fleur okay?" Dumbledore looked around at Hermione, a sad smile upon his face.

"I will not lie to you, Miss Granger, that she is okay in her body." Dumbledore said, a grim note in his voice, "But she is not the girl she once was."

"What do you mean?" Hermione gasped, her fear causing her to try and rush through the door. Dumbledore stood in front of it, barring her way.

"Do you know about Fleur's unusual heritage Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Then you will know that Fleur shares her body with a portion of a Veela's spirit. This spirit has overcome Fleur's mental defences and now controls her body." Hermione gasped, tears streaming down her face.

"You-you mean she's g-g-go-gone?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Dumbledore grimaced. "Not quite. The soul that you know as Fleur is trapped deep down in her mind. The other's control is too strong for her to overcome alone."

"I have to see her." said Hermione flatly at his words, no longer crying. A surge of determination running through her veins. _I have to know for sure if this is it, the end..._

Dumbledore looked at her with his piercing gaze. "That would not be wise, Hermione."

"It is not a question of wisdom!" Hermione snapped, suddenly angry, "I have to know for sure!"

Dumbledore watched her for what seemed like an age. Finally he sighed. "Very well," he said quietly opening the door, "she's in the bottom cubicle. Be careful, Miss Granger, lest you lose your heart." Hermione stepped through the door, steeling herself for what was to come...

- - -

Fleur screamed, yet no one heard her in the depths of her mind. She could feel the Veela's amusement long before a chuckle escaped her lips. _**Scream, scream little witch**_, the Veela's voice echoed around Fleur's mind, gloating, _**You're trapped forever and what's mine will be mine...**_

Fleur knew the Veela was talking about Hermione. _NO!_ Fleur hissed back, _You may take me but you will not have her you bitch!_ The Veela laughed again.

_**Don't be so sure, little witch. What's mine will be mine sooner than you think...**_

Through her stolen eyes, Fleur looked towards the hospital door as it opened. Hermione stepped through. _No!_ Fleur thought desperately, _Hermione! Get out! Quick!_ She strugged against the that bound her, yet they were too strong.

Horrorstruck, Fleur could only watch helplessly as Hermione approached. The Veela's anticipation growing with every step the girl made...

- - -

_"Fleur?"_

Hermione stood on one side of a shimmering barrier while the part Veela stood on the other. Her brown eyes locked upon Fleur's blue.

"Fleur, are you okay?"

Fleur smiled, her blue eyes gleaming in the light from the shield that kept her confined in her cubicle. _"Come to me, 'Ermione..." _Fleur said silkily, her ams raised. Hermione noticed that the wounds the Chimera had inflicted had been healed. A look of sorrow crossed Fleur's face, making Hermione want to reach out and hug the girl. Instinctively Hermione took a step forward. Fleur grinned in anticipation, causing Hermione to stop - her foot inches from the barrier.

"No." Hermione said grimly, "Not till I know it's you Fleur."

Suddenly, Fleur's voice changed. _**"That was almost too easy..."**_ Fleur hissed, her clear voice suddenly laced with darkness, _**"But you will come to me..."**_ Hermione looked into the girl's eyes and saw that they had turned black.

"Not till I know what you've done with Fleur!" Hermione almost shouted.

_**"Silly girl... Fleur is gone... gone... gone..."**_ the voice crooned, a savage grin upon Fleur's face. _**"This body is mine and so are you! My one... My chosen..."**_

_"I'm Fleur's and Fleur's alone"_ Hermione whispered, shaking with an emotion she did not know, "And if you want me you'll have to set Fleur free.."

_**"And what if I refuse? My one... What if I decide to keep Fleur trapped?" **_The voice hissed, though Hermione could hear a hint of doubt amongst it. It gave her hope that all was not lost.

"Then I shall I never see you again..." Hermione finished grimly, the words making her heart turn to ash. Though she truly loved Fleur, she knew she would not be able to live with this _**thing**_ that now possessed the girl's body. A growl escpaed Fleur's lips as the being inside her considered this threat. Pressing her advantage, Hermione continued. "However, if you let me have Fleur I propose a truce." Fleur's head turned to face Hermione, a flicker of interest sparking in the still black eyes.

_**"What do you propose? My chosen... What?"**_ the voice hissed. Hermione stepped through the barrier, her path chosen. Instantly Fleur seized her, pulling Hermione into an inhumanly strong embrace. _**"You are mine... Mine..."**_ Fleur crooned in triumph. Hermione felt a tongue lick across her forehead as the Veela spirit tasted her. _**"Mine..."**_ it continued to hiss, _**"Now and forever..."**_ Hermione looked up to see it's black eyes blazing with delight.

"No I am not," Hermione said, a hint of steel in her voice, "I am not yours. Not now. Not ever. I am Fleur's alone." The thing inside Fleur gasped and released Hermione as if she burned her. "But I offer you this one chance to have me."

_**"What would that be?" **_

"Let Fleur go. Let me have her back," Hermione pleaded, staring into the black eyes, "Let me have her and in return you can have me one night each month, forever." Hermione knew it was the only thing that would sway the Veela to release Fleur's spirit.

_**"You ask me to live a life of imprisonment?"**_ the voice hissed, a note of anger evident, _**"Let me show you what that's like..."**_ Fleur clapped her hands together and all the light fled from the room. Hermione tried to step back but couldn't move. She was trapped. She opened her mouth to shout out, but the hissing voice cut her off. _**"Do you now see? Little girl... What you are asking me to do?" **_The voice seemed to echo from all around Hermione. _**"I've lived like this for too long..."**_ Fleur suddenly whispered from beside Hermione's ear. The light came back into the room and Hermione knew she could move again.

Hermione did not look around at the part Veela, though she knew it was behind her. Licking her lips, Hermione spoke. "But you would have me if you agreed..." She looked up as Fleur walked around to face her, standing just a foot from the other girl.

_**"Do you swear that will be so, my one?"**_ the voice asked. Hermione nodded.

_"I swear..."_ Her voice barely above a whisper.

Fleur's face had a calculating look upon it, as the spirit inside judged the younger girl's sincerity. Hermione watched with baited breath as a silence spread between them. _**"Then it shall be so..." **_the voice hissed. Hermione moved forward and took the girl in her arms, knowing the battle was won. She started to stroke the girl's head soothingly as Fleur's body slumped against her, the Veela spirit withdrawing...

_"Come back to me..."_ Hermione whispered, remembering the words Fleur had used so long ago, _"Come back to me, my love..."_

Ever so gently, Hermione leaned Fleur's head back. The girl's eyes were closed and she still hung limply in Hermione's arms. Slowly, Hermione leaned forward. Her lips found Fleurs. She saw a light spark beneath the girl's eyelids at the contact.

_**Come back to me...**_

# # #

Awww... All's well now... Or is it? :P

Fleur is back in control of her body, but is she the same girl she once was? How will Hermione's pact with Fleur's Veela heritage work out? And what the hell will happen between Ron and Marie? :D Keep watching and reading!

Chapter 13 coming soon - not sure when. May be a while though, depends if I can get to a computer/laptoop over the weekend to write it. Anyways, thanks for reading - please review.

Andy.


	13. A time for truths

**Author's Note:** Thanks to teriyakiskater, DaColdAngel, reviewerskye, CeresRose, shaddowsong, starlight1746, Osaka313, YouNeverThinkItOver, chibichoco, Fiendfyre, Dante Elric, LitaDelacour and Emeloo2 for the reviews. Here's chapter 13 - the title is linked somewhat to chapter 5's title. Reason? Though we may get answers, they may not always be true... Meh, enough of this philosophical jibba jabba - time for chapter 13! :D

**Chapter 13: A time for truths**

Hermione lay on the hospital bed, Fleur wrapped tightly in her arms. Though the blonde witch had yet to wake from her ordeal, Hermione knew that Fleur was now in control of her body. _At least it's over, for now..._ Hermione thought to herself, stroking the girl's long blonde hair. Fleur shifted slightly, burying her face deeper into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked down at the girl. _I now know what she's been hiding from me. _Hermione mused,_ Maybe together we can help set her free._

Hermione drew the blanket over her and the sleeping Fleur. It was not late, but the days trials had drained her of her strength as surely as if she had ran twenty miles. Her last sight, before she fell into the snares of sleep, was of Fleur's face bathed in the glow of moonlight...

- - -

_"Wake up, ma cherie..."_

Hermione grumbled, ignoring the voice while she pressed herself closer to her pillow. Warm sunlight streamed onto her face from the open window.

_"Mon amour, it iz time to wake up..."_

Hermione shifted slightly. Though she recognised the voice - she wanted to sleep. She nuzzled her pillow, emitting a sudden giggle from the voice. "'Ermione zat tickles!" At the mention of her name, Hermione woke with a start and looked at her 'pillow'.

Fleur was watching her, an amused smile upon the french girl's face. With a jolt Hermione realised her face was pressed against Fleur's chest. She jumped off the bed, cheeks burning scarlet as Fleur laughed at her embarassement. "Are you always so forward 'Ermione?" The blonde teased lightly, her smile as bright as the sun outside.

"I didn't realise," gasped Hermione, finding her voice, "I was asleep and I- well... ermm... Sorry"

Fleur winked at her slyly. "Do not worry, ma cherie, I was rather enjoying it actually..." she said seductively, making Hermione blush once more. "By all means, 'Ermione, continue..." She grinned as the younger witch looked away under the pretence of getting changed.

Regaining her composure, Hermione looked at her girlfriend while pulling on a sweatshirt. "How are you this morning?" she asked. Fleur looked up, meeting her eyes.

"I am fine, mon amour."

"And the other? What is she doing?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Fleur stiffened, her back to Hermione. "She iz... undercontrol..." Fleur said in a strained voice as she changed into a spare pair of clothes a house elf had laid out for her.

"Don't lie to me Fleur, I need to know."

Fleur turned and looked at Hermione, a glimmer of tears in the corner of her eye. "You are right 'Ermione, we should not lie to each other... Not after vat happened..." Fleur said, shuddering slightly. Hermione moved over, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Tell me." she said soflty.

"Honestly? I do not know. I can feel her yet it is different than vat it was like before..." Fleur's voice held a hint of worry as she continued. "I do not know whether this iz good or bad, I just have this feeling zat you may regret what you promised to her."

"That's for me to deal with Fleur." whispered Hermione soothingly, stroking Fleur's face with her free hand, "Do not worry about it."

"But I can't!" Fleur said in a choked voice, "If she was to hurt you then I'd never be able to forgive myself!" A single tear rolled down the girl's pale cheek. Hermione fought the urge to wipe it away, knowing that the simple act would make Fleur feel worse. A silence lasped between the two girls as they contemplated the gravity of Fleur's words.

"Well," Hermione said after a while, her hand now resting upon Fleur's thigh, "if we're being honest with each other, I have something to tell you." Fleur looked up at her, her eyes gleaming with interest. Hermione then launched into an explanation of the demon she had encountered while unconcious and the 'secrets' it had revealed. "I didn't give it much thought afterwards," Hermione said as she finished her tale, "but after the first task when you used ice to drive the Chimera off, I sort of realised there may be something more to the words."

"Fire and Ice..." Fleur said thoughtfully, her earlier worries now temporarily forgotten by these new revelations, "I see what you mean, ma cherie... A drowning stone... What could zat be?"

"I don't know for sure," Hermone replied, "but the first one was about the first task. We can presume that this one may be about the second. Maybe it has something to do with the egg? We'll have to ask the others to see what they think..." At her words, a twinge of anguish shot across Fleur's face.

"What are we going to say to ze others about what happened yesterday?" Fleur asked, panic causing her voice to go higher, "We have to tell zem something!"

"Well we can't tell them the truth," said Hermione thoughtfully, "there are already enough rumours flying around this place. We'll have to ask Dumbledore to help us." Fleur smiled and nodded, rising from the hospital bed. Hermione pushed herself to her feet stretching.

Hand in hand they walked out into the corridor, facing the world together...

- - -

Fleur smiled slightly as they walked back from the headmaster's office, trying to ignore the many stares of the students they passed. She knew what they were whispering about. She knew that they were scared. She also knew that many would not believe whatever she or Hermione said about what happened durring the task. Though Dumbledore had given them a perfectly sound excuse - that Fleur had used a strengthening charm on herself to fight the Chimera - Fleur knew that even with the headmaster's backing there would still be rumours about what happened.

She looked at Hermione. The girl was walking along as if nothing was wrong. _At least she still loves me..._ she thought happily.

_She's all that matters..._

- - -

Hermione clutched Fleur's hand tightly as they made their way out into the grounds. They had been unable to find Harry or the others all morning, despite some small degree of help from Ginny who had shrugged and pointed towards the grounds. Despite the warm weather, few students were outside.

She released Fleur's hand, scanning the grounds while shielding her eyes from the sun. She could see a group of familiar people making their way back from Hagrid's hut. She caught a glimpse of red hair amongst the darker haired ones. "There they are!" she said aloud, pointing with her free hand. Fleur looked towards the hut, squinting slightly in the bright sunlight.

"Oui," the blonde said, starting to head in that direction, "let us go 'Ermione."

Hermione walked forwards, grapsping Fleur's left hand as she did so. Without warning, Fleur clentched her hand tightly - driving her nails into the skin of Hermione's hand. Hermione gasped in pain as blood flowed from the small punctures.

She looked up to see Fleur staring at her. The girl's eyes had turned black. _**"Mine now..."**_ the girl's voice hissed, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. A strange hissing sound drew Hermione's attention back to her hand.

The blood flowing from the wounds had started to smoke, turning a burnt red colour. Suddenly it started to flow around Hermione's and Fleur's joined hands, leaving trails of black droplets upon their skin in a chain of darkness. The wounds suddenly sealed, leaving the black trails behind. Before Hermione's baffled eyes, the droplets began to form black flower patterns upon both girls' hands, shaped like a wreath of roses. Hermione stared upwards at the Fleur's face.

_**"Mine forever..."**_ the voice hissed once more as the girl's eyes faded back to blue.

Hermione watched as Fleur gasped in surprise at the new markings upon their interlocked hands. "Wh-what happened?" the french witch stammered, bringing her hand up to her face to examine the markings.

"I don't know... I think it was _**her**_." Hermione replied, shaken. She looked up and saw Fleur's grief.

_What have I done?..._

# # #

Next chapter - the Yule Ball! -Goes into giggles of excitement-

Okay I'll stop now... So thanks for all the reviews I got for chapter 12, they've really provided me with the urge to keep writing. In response to some of the reviews - you think the Veela's evil now? Oh ho you just wait and see! She/It's gonna get a lot worse than that "little" event in chapters 11 and 12... Not gonna say much more on it though - you'll have to wait :D

So... Fleur's veela has 'marked' Hermione as her own! How will they explain this? What does it mean? All I'm telling you is: she's going to regret the choice she made... Not saying ought else or when it will happen (if whatever happens) :D

Special thanks to CeresRose for giving me the idea of Hermione and Fleur being 'marked' by what happened :D

Keep watching and reading!

Andy.


	14. The choices we make

**Author's Note:** Woah, chapter 13 was up for like half an hour and when I came back I had 3 reviews! :) Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, it was written like 3 am in the morning when I was finally able to get on a laptop - the sacrifice's I make for you lot - though I was unable to access the interwebs... :( So it was a wee bit shorter than I would normally write but oh well. Anyways, thanks to chibichoco, Emeloo2, Whitesaber, starlight1746, shaddowsong, Fiendfyre, nightmist, LitaDelacour, Dante Elric, DaColdAngel, reviewerskye, racer717, teriyakiskater and xMAZxEBx for the reivews. Here's chapter 14. Note: I skip a couple of weeks in this chapter but don't worry about losing track I say so when I do. 'Nutha Note: The first meeting between Hermione and Fleur's inner Veela is in this chapter (on christmas eve of all nights) :o Read on to see what happens... :D

**Chapter 14: The choices we make**

"Cool tatoo!" exclaimed Ron, for the fourteenth time, as he, Hermione, Fleur and the others sat down to lunch. It had been two weeks since the events of the first task. Though she her fears for Fleur had lessened somewhat over the last fortnight, she was still anxious about the second task though it was not till February. Fleur had pointed out that despite what the demon had said to Hermione, there was no use worrying about it till it happened. The best they could do was prepare themselves for the unexpected.

"Shut up Ronald." muttered Hermione wearily. Though she had lately taken to wearing a pair of lace gloves to try and hide it, they did not completely conceal the markings on her right hand and wrist. Fleur wore a similar pair of gloves. They had been unable to find any magical methods of concealing their (for want of a better word) 'tatoos' despite scouring the library several times. Every time they had tried to use a charm or spell, the markings had burned through the enchantments. "They are not tatoo's and it is not cool!"

Ron looked at the expression on her face and tactfully changed the subject. "So..." he said, addressing the others, "Christmas in two weeks. Should be fun." He grinned, his eyes resting upon Marie who was talking to Rachael, oblivious to what he had said. Hermione noticed where he was looking and smiled slightly. _You're too obvious sometimes Ron Weasley..._ she thought, though her mood was still one of irritation.

"Yeah." said Harry grumpily, "Cept for the Yule Ball." The dark haired boy speared a potato on his fork. "You guys have got it easy, I've got to open the Ball by dancing." he said thoughtfully, studying the vegetable. Marie and Rachael's conversation died away at his words, both of them listening intently.

"Excuse moi," said Fleur suddenly, "But myself and 'Ermione have also got to dance." Everyone's eyes were upon the blonde girl as she rose from her chair. Hermione blushed scarlet as Fleur went down on one knee beside her, oblivious to the other students around them watching. Hermione's irritation with Ron dieing away instantly. "'Ermione Granger..." said Fleur quietly, her hand reaching inside her pocket. Hermione gasped as a rush of wild thoughts passed through her mind. _She's not proposing is she?_ Hermione wondered stupidly. She was slightly relieved when Fleur's hand came out, drawing a lace handkerchief which she then used to dabb away some of the sweat on her pale face. "Will you go to ze Yule Ball wiv moi?"

"Of course!" squealed Hermione, hugging her girlfriend, "Whatever gave you the idea that I wouldn't want to?"

"Well" said Fleur, smiling happily, "after what happened I thought zat you may want some space to think things through-" She stopped abrubtly as Hermione cut her off with a kiss. Though the young girl was not the sort to display her affections in public, she was too caught up in the moment to think rationally.

A polite cough brought them back to reality. The couple broke apart, suddenly aware of the number of people watching them. The silence was tense. Suddenly someone wolf-whistled and the tension shattered. Hermione blushed a furious shade of scarlet as around them students laughed or whispered about them. She knew one day the rumours about her and Fleur would have been proven yet had always planned for it to happen some day in the future. _Oh well_, she thought, better get it _out in the open now rather than hesitate later..._

- - -

Fleur strolled happily through the Beauxbaton's carriage towards her room. She closed the door behind her and threw her body onto the feather bed in the corner. A content smile playing upon her lips. _She said yes!_ she thought happily, _Even after what happened!_ Rolling onto her elbows, Fleur studied her reflection in the mirror behind the desk.

Her eyes drifted over the familiar features of her own stunning reflection. _What any man wouldn't give to have me..._ she thought, a small smile upon her lips, _...and yet what would they do if they found out I was in love with another girl!_ She knew the answer; they would be both jealous and yet extremely turned on by the very idea. Fleur thought she saw a shadow flicker behind her shoulder and turned. There ws nothing there. She looked back at the mirror and froze.

Her own face was looking back at her, yet her blue eyes had turned back. "Oh no," she muttered, "It's you..."

_**Naturally...**_ a smug voice replied in her head.

"What do you want?"

_**The same thing you want, little witch...**_

"You're not having her!"

_**Oh but I will be soon, little witch... Very soon indeed...**_

"You swore to once a month, it's only been two weeks!"

_**Ah but I've come to tell you when I want her, little witch, so that you can tell her yourself...**_

"When then?" Fleur asked, shuddering slightly. She had been dreading this moment.

_**On the eve of the Christ child's day...**_

"No! Not on Christmas Eve! Pick another day." Fleur said angrily, clenching her fist.

_**I have already chosen, little witch, and I will not change. Tell my one the night I shall claim her. Tell her that I will come for her on the eve of the Christ child's day... Do not forget, little witch, for I surely will not!**_

"No!" Fleur screamed, shaking her head vigorously, "GET OUT OF ME!"

_**Soon, little witch, soon... **_the voice mocked. Dark laughter echoed through her skull, dieing away as the Veela spirit withdrew. As the darkness faded from Fleur's eyes, it was replaced by a film of silvery tears

Fleur got up from the bed and glanced outside. It was dark yet Hermione would need to know straight away. _The more time we have to prepare, the better..._ thought Fleur grimly as she left her room wiping away her tears.

She ran out of the Beauxbaton's carriage towards the castle, her heart quaking at the news she would have to deliver to the one she loved most...

**- - - Christmas Eve - - -**

Hermione lay in bed shivering - not from the cold, but from fear. She knew what night it was. She knew _**she**_ would soon be coming to claim her as they had promised. She did not know when, only that it was tonight. Fleur had been so certain when she had told her. There was a strange tapping noise. _Probably someone locked outside the common room..._ Hermione thought desperately, pulling her duvet tighter against her. She tried to ignore the sound as it came back, louder than before.

The wind blew through the slightly open window, making the curtains around her bed stir as if someone was running their fingers across the fabric. The knocking sound came again - louder, more insistant. Hermione sat up. There was no mistaking it now, she was here.

As if in answer, the room turned suddenly cold. The light from the lamp on the wall flickered slightly. Hermione watched as her breaths condensed in the still air. _What the hell's going on?_ Hermione thought, truly scared now, _Does she mean to scare me so?_ A low moan from beyond her curtain made Hermione jump in fright.

A shadowy figure was framed against her curtain by the lamp's dieing light. It's form was hauntingly familiar. _**"Hermione..."**_ a voice hissed, colder than the now freezing room, _**"I have come to claim what is mine..."**_ Hermione shuddered. She had tried to prepare herself for tonight, yet her efforts were in vain. The curtain slowly started to open. Hermione glimpsed a hand with talon like nails gripping the fabric before the light in the lamp died, plunging the room into sudden darkness.

_**"And what is mine is you..."**_ the voice whispered again, beside Hermione's ear. Hermione tried to scream, but her cry was muffled by a hand which now was clasped against her face. Long nails scraped Hermione's face, making her whimper in slight pain. _**"Hush, my one... My love..."**_ the voice said a mocking echo amongst the darkness.

The Veela's other hand wrapped itself around Hermione's waist, pulling her tight to it's stolen body. Hermione gasped as she realised the other was naked and struggled against the inhumanly strong grip. An amused laugh burst from it's cold lips.

"What iz ze matter 'Ermione?" the thing mocked in Fleur's light voice, "Do you not want me so?" Hermione shuddered, her mind in torment. The thing was Fleur, yet not. Though it could imitate her girlfriend, Hermione knew she would never love the thing that had stolen Fleur's body. Suddenly, Fleur started to lift the younger girl from the bed as if she weighed no more than a feather. Clutching Hermione tight, it started to walk towards the open window.

Seeing this, Hermione struggled more. They reached the window sill, her struggles becoming even more frantic. Suddenly Hermione felt a sharp pain in the top of her skull and the warm flow of blood She had cracked her head on the window frame. No longing trying to escape, Hermione lay limp in the girl's arms - dimly aware of the fact that Fleur had stepped through the window.

They hurtled through the air, the ground racing upwards to greet them. The pain in her head combined with her fear and the cold was too much for Hermione. She slipped into painful unconciousness as the ground grew closer...

**- - - Christmas Day - Morning - - -**

Fleur awoke in bed feeling oddly elated. _It's christmas day of course,_ she thought, _that's why you're happy!_ Yet for some reason she felt it was because of something else. Sensing a presence beside her, Fleur turned over. A gasp escaped her lips.

Hermione lay curled up in a protective ball. The girl was half covered by the duvet yet Fleur could tell she was naked. She moved closer to the girl. As their bodies grew closer, Fleur realised that she also had nothing on. Grinning slightly, she leaned over her sleeping girlfriend. _"'Ermione..."_ she whispered gently into the girl's ear. Hermione stirred slightly, curling tighter into a ball. _She's probably cold..._ thought Fleur, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's waist. Hermione's eyes flew open at the contact

Hermione screamed and jumped away from Fleur. Fear blazed in her brown eyes. "Mon amour?..." Fleur asked hesitantly, reaching out to her, "What iz ze matter?" Hermione did not answer but drew back from the outstretched arm, revealing her body to Fleur.

The blonde witch gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she took in the sight. The whole of the front of Hermione's body was laced with cuts and bruises, clumped mainly around the girl's breasts and lower abdomen. A trickle of dried blood ran down the inside of the girl's thigh. Fleur looked up into her girlfriend's face and saw her shock had brought the girl to tears.

"Wh-who did this to you?" Fleur asked, rage building inside her, "Tell me, mon amour, and I will bring you their hearts!" Hermione flinched slightly at the harshness of Fleur's words, though her gaze never left the blonde's face.

"Could you do that to yourself?" Hermione asked, her voice barely a whisper...

**- - - Christmas Day - Lunchtime - - -**

Fleur sat outside the hospital wing, studying the opposite wall. _How many times have we been here this year?_ she mused.

_How many more times are we going to be here in the future?_

She had brought Hermione here before breakfast, ignoring the pile of presents awaiting her. Upon arrival, Fleur had hammered upon Madame Pomfrey's door for what had felt like an hour before finally waking the sleeping matron. Together they had led Hermione over to one of the empty beds where the girl had lain down while the healer examined her. Through all this, Hermione had not uttered a word. Dumbledore had came at around nine and ushered Fleur out of the room before walking back inside. That had been three long hours ago...

Fleur got up from her seat as the door opened once more. Dumbledore emerged, escorting Hermione. Fleur rushed forwards to seize her girlfriend but Dumbledore placed out a hand to stop her as his eyes studied her face. "Not so fast, Miss Delacour," Dumbledore said in a soft voice, "Miss Granger here has been through a most traumatic ordeal."

"What do you mean?" asked Fleur, looking at Hermione. Hermione avoided her gaze, yet Fleur could see the tears in her eyes.

"Walk along Hermione." Dumbledore said kindly. Hermione shuffled to the end of the corridor and disappeared from sight. Dumbledore turned back to Fleur and continued in a low voice. "Miss Granger was raped, last night." Fleur gasped.

"By who?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You." The word echoed through Fleur's head. Bile rose from deep within her as the realisation hit her. She dropped to all fours, retching. It was not her that had raped Hermione, it was that _**thing**_ inside her. Fleur swore vengeance under her breath against the beast she thought she could tame. She jumped slightly as Dumbledore continued. "-under normal circumstances, you would have been arrested for rape and sent to Askaban." Fleur nodded her head and stared at the floor. "However, these are not normal circumstances." Fleur looked up, a strange gleam was in Dumbledore's eyes. Was it pity? "Miss Granger has informed me of the pact she made with your Veela essence in order to save your soul from imprisonment. Needless to say, she did not count upon it ending up this extreme." Fleur rose to her feet, intending to go find Hermione. Dumbledore seemed to sense this. "What Hermione needs right now is space to think." he said sternly. He grasped Fleur's arm as she strained to get away.

_"What she needs is me!"_ Fleur snarled in french, tugging against Dumbledore's surprisingly strong grip.

_"No."_ said Dumbledore in the same language. _"Your presence may hurt her more. Listen to me a moment."_ Fleur continued to struggle. _"Listen to me!"_ Dumbledore said more insistantly. Fleur stopped and glared at him. "There is a method of controlling your Veela spirit." Dumbledore said, slipping back into english. "You are not the first part Veela to have this problem." Dumbledore added upon seeing the questioning look upon Fleur's face. "It takes time and patience, but I believe I would be able to help you and, through you, Hermione." Dumbledore's blue eyes gazed into Fleur's. "Do you want my help?" he asked, releasing Fleur's arm.

Fleur nodded. "Please... for both our sakes... Please help me!"

- - -

"'Ermione! Wait!"

Ahead of her, Fleur saw Hermione stop and turn towards her. "Mon amour! I need to tell you something!" Fleur gasped as she caught up, a red flush upon her pale face.

"I have something I need to tell you too, Fleur." Hermione said, her voice devoid of all emotion. Fleur looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"What?-" she began, but Hermione cut her off.

"It's over between us Fleur..." she said stiffly. "I can't do this anymore."

Fleur gasped at her words, tears stinging her blue eyes. "Y-you can't mean that ma cherie!" she said, her usually calm voice trembling. "I love you!" She leaned forward and tried to grasp Hermione's robe, but the younger girl stepped back. "Please don't leave me!" Fleur begged, sinking to her knees.

Hermione grimaced at her words. "I don't think I can love you anymore." she said, the pain evident in her voice. "Not after what happened. Goodbye Fleur." With that she turned on her heel and marched away.

Around her, Fleur could hear the sounds of merryment as the castle occupants celebrated christmas. She could feel nothing but the tears trickling steadily down her face onto the floor where she knelt. Her mind was blank.

Her heart turned to ash...

# # #

Dum Dum Dumm!! - This fict keeps getting darker... :o Maybe I should try "lightening up" the mood a little... Or not. :D

Okay I did not do the Yule Ball in this chapter - I wanted to get an update up for you all as soon as was possible. The Yule Ball will be in the next chapter (15). Not sure when I'll get chapter 15 up - some fcktard has screwed up the rota at work so I don't know what day's I'm working. I'll try and write chapter 15 as fast as I can, but it may take me till next week to upload it.

So... Fleur's veela 'essence' raped Hermione. Hermione does not want to see Fleur anymore. And to top it all off: Ron has the hots for Marie! Still there is some good news - Dumbledore has offered to help Fleur control her Veela's urges.

But is the damage already done? Keep watching to find out :D

Andy


	15. The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Whitesaber, starlight1746, reviewerskye, DaColdAngel, Emeloo2, Silver Ice Bullet, LitaDelacour, potterhead0013, morte206, chibichoco and pstibbons for the reviews. Yes I know the 'rape' part was a bit obvious but it forms a focal point for the rest of the story afterwards... as you will soon find out. And yes, I know this story is a 'bit' dark at the moment. Things may change - though not too soon (maybe in a couple of chapters or so). As for Ron and Marie's 'relationship' - don't worry, I'm working towards it :D Also don't worry - I explain why Hermione reacted so in the last chapter in this chapter. This chapter contiues from the end of the last one - i.e. christmas day at dinner time. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: The Yule Ball**

Hermione fled through the castle towards the Gryffindor tower. Clambering through the portrait hole, she collapsed to the floor. Exhausted both mentally and physically, she was dimly aware that the common room was empty. Pulling herself together she staggered over to the nearest chair. Only then did her tears fall.

Splitting up with Fleur had been hard. Harder than she had first imagined. Though she loved the blonde witch with all her heart, what had happened last night had terrified the young girl. The feeling of helplessness as the other had claimed her against her will, it had drove Hermione to the brink. Then this morning had happened. Seeing Fleur again had sent a shiver of fear mixed with shame down her spine. Though Hermione knew it had been beyond Fleur's control, she could not have helped blaming the french witch for the desecration of her body. Hemione knew she was being harsh to both of them by ending the relationship but it had been the only route she could see. Though it hurt her to see Fleur upset, she knew that in time the girl would heal, as would she. Till then she would try and get back to being herself.

Now here she was again. Alone.

She heard footsteps outside and the laughing voices of two people she knew. _They can't see me like this!_ Hermione thought desperately, pushing her body to it's feet. She could hear Harry and Ron's voices just outside the portrait hole. Forcing her protesting limbs to respond, she half ran half stumbled up the staircase to the girl's dormatory as the portrait hole opened below her...

- - -

"So you actually asked her then?" Harry asked, grinning at Ron. "On today of all days?"

Ron nodded, looking immensely pleased with himself. Harry continued. "You were lucky she wasn't taken mate else you'd have looked a fool going to the Ball with no date!"

"I know!" Ron replied, beaming, "But better late than never!"

Harry nodded. After so much coaxing, Ron had finally asked Marie to the Yule Ball with him. _Talk about last minute!_ Harry thought as Ron slumped into one of the chair's by the fire, a smug grin plastered upon the redhead's face. He wanted to tease Ron about taking his time to get some courage but decided against it. He didn't want an arguement on christmas day. Ron spoke to fill the silence between them. "So, you still going with Pavarti?" Ron asked. Harry groaned. He had only asked the girl to the Ball because it had felt like the last minute. He wished he hadn't now because, as Ron had just proven, there was always another last minute afterwards.

"Yeah" he replied, "we're meeting Hermione and Fleur at ten to and then going down in a group. You two can join us."

"Sounds good." said Ron, still smiling. A thoughtful expression crossed the boy's face. "By the way, have you seen Hermione today?"

Harry was silent for a second as he thought about this. "No," he said slowly, "but I didn't see Fleur either for that matter." A sly grin crossed Ron's face.

"Probably giving each other _**'christmas presents'**_ d'you think?" he asked, putting a delicate stress on the two words.

Harry laughed. "Doubt it. Hermione's never been that sort of girl."

"Well," said Ron, stretching his arms, "we didn't know she was gay till she started going out with Fleur did we? I feel like we hardly know her now." Harry was silent, mulling over the truth in Ron's words. Ron continued, "I'm bored, fancy having a snowball fight? Bet the girl's would join in when they see us."

"Guess so..." said Harry thoughtfully, his mind still pondering what Ron had said before.

They rose from their seats and headed towards the portrait hole. Harry pushed it open, both he and Ron jumped. Standing before them was Fleur, a look of pure missery on her beautiful face...

- - -

Fleur looked up through tear filled eyes as the two boys looked back at her. "Do you know where 'Ermione iz?" she asked, breaking the silence her appearance had caused. Harry shook his head. Fleur burst into tears and stormed off, leaving the two boys behind.

Since Hermione fled from her, Fleur's inner Veela had tried to hunt her down. Fleur had fought it at first, but it was too powerful. Reluctantly, Fleur had relinquished a small measure of her body's control to the spirit. Using this, the Veela had followed Hermione's scent all the way to the tower whereupon Fleur had fought back for full control of her body. She knew she could not allow the Veela inside her to come anywhere near Hermione right now. After a long struggle inside her mind, Fleur had won.

But now...

Now she knew it had been in vain. Hermione was not there. She briefly wondered if the boys had lied to her but quashed that thought. She knew them too well by know. They had been telling the truth...

- - -

"What the hell was that about?" exclaimed Ron as he stared after Fleur's fleeing form.

"I don't know..." replied Harry, equally shocked. "Maybe they had a fight or something?"

"We did" said a quiet voice behind them, making them both jump again. Harry turned to see Hermione standing behind them, a sad look upon her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but the look upon Hermione's face silenced him. The girl took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you..."

- - -

Hermione finished her tale and looked at the boy's expectantly. Their reactions were varied. Ron's face was set in a look of horror while Harry's wore an expression of thoughtfulness. "She raped you?" Ron asked, his voice low and menacing, "Fleur raped you on christmas eve?" Hermione nodded.

"It was not Fleur who raped me, but the spirit inside her." She said slowly, as if trying to make him understand the difference. "But technically, yes - she did." A look of pure fury crossed Ron's features. He stood up, his wand clutched in his hand.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice now trembling with rage, "Tell me where so I can go kill her!"

"No Ron!" said Harry suddenly, rising from his seat. "Did you not hear her?" he asked as Ron rounded upon him. "It was not Fleur's fault! It's the thing inside her!" He placed a restraining hand upon Ron's shoulder.

"Harry's right." said Hermione, standing next to the two boys. She was touched by Ron's concern but did not want to see him get hurt. "Besides," she continued as both boys looked at her, "you saw what that thing did to the Chimera in the first task. You know what would happen, Ron, if you attacked her." Silence followed her words.

Finally, the fire died from Ron's eyes. "But we can't just do nothing..." he muttered, looking directly at Hermione.

"And we won't. We have to stick together through this." said Harry with a grim smile. He turned back to Hermione. "I don't know what you expected to happen," he said, his gaze suddenly piercing, "but if this thing will try and find you again." Hermione flinched slightly at his words, unconciously flexing her right hand - the one that bore the strange markings.

"I know..." she said eventually, "but I'm not scared for what happens to me. It would kill Fleur if anything happened..."

**- - - Christmas Day - Evening - - -**

Fleur stood at the bottom of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. She was dressed in pure silver, her long hair hanging loose behind her back in a great silvery blonde cascade. Fleur rediated an aura of icy beauty. She drew many admiring glances from the surrounding crowd as they entered the Great Hall.

It was a fool's hope to expect Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with her, yet Fleur was such a fool._ Just one chance_, she thought, _all I need is one chance to make things right._ Her heartbeat quickened as she saw Harry, Ron, Marie and Harry's partner enter the Hall from one of the chambers above her. Her hopes were dashed as she noticed that Hermione was not among them. _Stupid girl!_ she berated herself silently, _As if she'd even want to be in the same country as you!_ She forced her face into some semblance of a smile, while inside she cried.

"Ready for the ball?" she asked the others as they walked towards her. Marie, clutching Ron's arm tightly, beamed at her while the other girl nodded. Harry and Ron also nodded yet both wore expressions of suspicion. Fleur knew Hermione must have told them. She opened her mouth to speak but Ron cut her off.

"She's not coming down and you won't be going up." he said, a bitter note in his voice. Ignoring Marie's startled expression Ron turned and led the group into the Hall.

- - -

Around her, Fleur felt the other champions and their partners get to their feet ready for the opening dance. Without nothing else to do, Fleur also rose, despite being alone. As she moved down onto the dance floor, Fleur was dimly aware that she was the centre of attention.

She stood in the centre of the dancefloor, motionless as the music started. Around her the other champion's whirled around in time to the music with their partners. All of a sudden, the tears came. Fleur threw back her head and stared at the enchanted ceiling, the tears streaming down her face. She felt a presence next to her, but she ignored them thinking it was just some dumb boy who wanted to ask her out.

_"Fleur..."_

The voice was soft, yet at the same time distant and cold. Fleur looked down, scarcely believing her eyes.

Hermione stood in front of her, clad in a dress of deep scarlet. Her hair was tied back into an elegant knot, highlighting her natural beauty. Fleur ignored this and stared into Hermione's eyes. In them she saw a steely determination marred by a slight hint of fear. Instinctively Fleur reached out to hug the younger girl, yet Hermione drew back - a frown upon her face.

"I only came here to talk to you." The girl said, her voice level. Fleur's hands dropped back to her sides as Hermione continued. "But we can't talk here, it's too open. Too many ears." With that she turned and walked out of the Hall. Fleur followed, startled by this turn of events. On their way out they passed Ron and Marie, the former giving Fleur a look of deep distrust...

- - -

Fleur leaned upon the balcony and studied Hermione's face. The moonlight reflected of the younger girl's face, bathing her in an enchanting light. It if was not for the circumstances, Fleur would have been unable to resist pulling Hermione into a deep embrace. As it was caution warred with passion, emerging victorious. Fleur knew Hermione had been serious when she had ended their relationship yet had been surprised that the girl had wanted to talk to her after such a short time. She did not know what to expect.

"So," said Hermione, breaking the awkward silence between them, "I wanted to talk to you, Fleur." Her voice was calm yet Fleur could detect a hint of some unknown emotion under it. "I wanted to talk to you about us." The girl continued, looking directly at Fleur. "I know you didn't rape me, it was that thing inside you, but my heart couldn't bare the thought of risking it happening again." She paused, considering her next words. Instead Fleur cut in.

"'Ermione I know," she said in a gentle voice at odds with the grief in her heart, "and your Headmaster has offered to rain me in a way of - how d'you say? - seperating the Veela's spirit from my own." She stepped closer towards Hermione, who did not back away. "All we need iz time, mon amour..." She reached out again, brushing Hermione's face. The younger girl shuddered at the contact but did not back away.

"Time we do not have..." Hermione whispered quietly, "You have the tournament to compete in-"

"Zat does not matter!" Fleur cut in again. Hermione looked into her eyes.

"It does though," she said quietly, moving away from Fleur. "You are sworn to the tournament. You have to compete - you confirmed that by entering your name in the Goblet..." She started to back away from Fleur. "You know this as well as I do." Fleur's head drooped, her tears falling to create small silvery droplets upon the floor. She did not look up, but knew Hermione had reached the doorway.

"As did you," said Fleur harshly, "when you promised yourself to zat thing last month."

Hermione stopped, the door half open. Muffled sounds from the Yule Ball could be heard through the arch. "Focus on those lessons Dumbledore has offered," said Hermione - her voice stern yet at the same time soft, "and who knows what the future may hold..." Fleur heard the door shut and knew Hermione had gone.

She stood there, for a while, staring at the silvery moon. Though her heart was still heavy, a brief spark of hope burned in it's depths...

# # #

Was a wee bit depressing this chapter no? And slightly boring (imo) Ah well, I'm glad I managed to write it out anyways. May have seemed a bit rushed but oh well - what do you expect for an hours work? As I write this I am forcing myself to drink coffee (hate it) in order to be able to write out this chapter for you - it's eleven at night (7th May) and I have an early shift at work tomorrow so this chapter will be up by 2:00 (ish) :( On to the story:

So... Hermione has sort of 'forgiven' Fleur (in that she does not blame Fleur for what happened) yet does not want to rekindle their relationship (at the moment). Fleur's crushed by this and resolves to focus all her attention upon Dumbledore's lessons (coming chapter 16). Rest assured her inner Veela will put up one hell of a fight. Things are a wee bit grim at the moment and I haven't even got to the second task yet! Before you say ought - don't worry! Things are going to get happier, though it will take a bit of time...

Chapter 16 coming soon(ish). Not sure when I'll upload it (work still giving me hell) but you'll know soon enough. Thanks for reading - I'm gonna go sleep!

Andy.


	16. Taming the beast

**Author's Note:** Poem ties in with later chapters and the end of chapter 15 (fyi). Thanks to _**makito06**_ (I'm glad you like it but go get some sleep! Now! Grr.. :D), _**Whitesaber**_ (I had no milk...), _**starlight1746**_ (Wait and see!), _**reviewerskye**_ (Only time will tell... :D), _**LitaDelacour**_ (Most likely, yes), _**Emeloo2**_ (You're welcome), _**morte206**_ (Thank you), _**Fiendfyre**_ (Thank you and yes - I hated it but I was spending ages updating so needed to drink it...), _**Squeaky Phantom**_ (How many reviews?! Thanks anyway though :D), _**chibichoco**_ (Thanks), _**PopRoxi**_ (Well here it is...), _**DaColdAngel**_ (Sorry for the shortness - I ran out of coffee), _**CeresRose**_ (But is the damage already done?), _**Harusume**_ (Sorry 'bout that - I couldn't resist :D) and _**Mindze**_ (Thank you and I will be updating) for the reviews. I've got three days off work this week so I'm gonna spend the mornings writing so I may get a chapter (or two) done - I'll be spending the evenings with my girlfriend so I'll be a bit 'busy' before you ask... :P Anyways thanks again for reading. Here's chapter 16 - it's a short chapter again but meh...

**Disclaimer:** Poem at the begining of this chapter belongs to Gary R. Hess. The characters Marie, Rachael and Chloe are mine. The rest (characters/settings) belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 16: Taming the beast**

_Golden stars of hope_

_Whistling through the blackened sky_

_Give me life before I die..._

_**- Gary R. Hess**_

- - -

Fleur sat at the desk in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had left her in here for what had seemed like an age though Fleur knew it had only been a minute or so. She was anxious to get started, so anxious that she had screamed in frustration when Dumbledore had left the room. Briefly she wondered if this was part of the lesson - to see how serious she was about what Dumbledore was trying to teach her. Certainly the headmaster had been smiling when Fleur had screamed. She dismissed this thought, most likely it had been very funny to see.

The door opened and Fleur leapt to her feet. Dumbledore walked into the room and sat down - his face expressionless. He gazed at Fleur with his piercing blue stare. Feeling more than a little unnerved, Fleur sat down opposite him.

She briefly wondered how to break the silence, but Dumbledore did it for her. "Now," he said in a light voice, "I am under the impression that you really want to learn what I am offering to teach you." Fleur nodded, her gaze not leaving Dumbledore's face. "Very well." continued Dumbledore - his voice becoming stern "But be warned this is a very experimental piece of magic. It requires willpower and the desire to see things through at all costs. Failure or lack of sufficient mental strength can be fatal for the practicioner." Inside her mind, Fleur flinched at his words.

"I vill not fail." She said flatly. Dumbledore looked at her again before nodding, satisfied.

_"Because of the seriousness this magic requires"_ Dumbledore said in french, rising to his feet,_ "I feel it would be easier if we spoke in this language so you understand my instructions clearly."_ Fleur nodded, glad that he had thought of this. Her own grasp of english was exceedingly poorer than Dumbledore's grasp of french which was near perfect. "_Excellent_" said Dumbledore, standing directly in front of her, "_let us begin._"

Fleur rose from her seat as Dumbledore drew his wand. _"I am going to teach you the Pationato technique."_ he said, _"It is a skill much like Occlumency though it involves the separation of the mind into parts rather than the shielding."_ He paused, allowing his words to sink in. _"This however is rarely a good thing. The soul is a whole and is not ment to be broken. Such an act is unnatural in the extreme. This is why this magic is complicated since it involves splitting the soul into parts of your choosing - in this case your own soul and that of your Veela essence." _He observed Fleur's face to see the impact of these words. Fleur shuddered yet held his gaze. _"The technique is thus..."_

Dumbledore drew his wand and pressed it into the centre of his forehead. _"The wand is placed in the centre of the forehead."_ Dumbledore said lightly. _"You then concentrate all your willpower upon dividing the portions of your mind into the seperate portions while saying Pationato. The mind must be clear of all thoughts for this to work."_ Fleur looked at Dumbledore, taken aback. It looked so simple. As if seeing this, a smile crossed Dumbledore's features. "_You try it."_

It seemed however that Fleur was wrong. This was anything _**but**_ easy. Her mind was in a whirling mix of thoughts and emotions, coupled with her inner Veela's attempts to sabotage the technique. Every time Fleur had uttered the enchantment, it had thrown itself into the fore in a bid to quash Fleur's powers. After five unsuccessful attempts, Fleur threw down her wand. _**"This is impossible!"**_ she seethed while inside her the Veela essence sniggered at her efforts. Dumbledore looked up at her.

_"Try again"_ he whispered. Sighing in frustration, Fleur picked up her wand and tried to relax her mind...

- - -

Over and over, deep into the night they trained. Fleur had no noticable success until what felt (to Fleur) like her four hundredth attempt. She had just pronounced the incantation when she suddenly felt light headed. The Veela inside her roared with rage and tried to distract Fleur, yet its efforts were useless. The room seemed to fade slightly and there was an odd buzzing sound in her ears. "Brilliant!" she heard Dumbledore exclaim, "Now just focus your mind. You're almost there-" His voice cut off abruptly as the buzzing increased in volume.

Fleur dropped to the floor as the sound bore through her senses like a drill. It was unbearable. Dimly she was aware of Dumbledore crouching beside her, his hand holding her shoulder. Suddenly she felt a wand tip press against her temple and the sound stopped instantly. A dreamy haze washed over Fleur and she slumped to the floor, asleep before even touched the carpet...

- - -

Fleur awoke, dazed and confused. She was lying in her bed though she had no idea of how she had got there. She tried to rise from her bed but a sudden pain flashed through her head, forcing her down again. Gasping for breath, she slowly raised herself onto her elbows before gently easing herself into a sitting position. She looked around, ignoring the pain in her temples.

Her eye's fell upon a note atop a small parcel on the desk beside her bed. Leaning over slightly, Fleur scooped them off the table. The note was written in english with loopy hand writing. It read:

_Miss Delacour,_

_Last night you were almost overwhelmed by the soul splitting process. For this I apologise. I pushed you into the deep end, thinking you would have been able to cope. Alas that was too much too soon. _

_P.S. This parcel is a late christmas present that was mislaid by the house elves when they were distributing them._

Fleur set the letter down and studied the parcel. It was small and wrapped in brown paper. Tentatively she opened it. Inside was a box with a message on the side "To my one..." Fleur read under her breath. She prised the lid off and gasped.

Inside lay a small silver ring and another note. Gently she reached in and removed them both. Holding the note up, Fleur read:

_Merry christmas, my love._

_This is an enchanted ring which contains a shielding charm. I pondered for what seemed like an age upon what to get you and this seemed ideal - what with you being in the twiwizard tournament and all._

_I know that tonight I will have to face that thing inside you but do not worry, my love, for no matter what happens you are worth the price._

_All my love,_

_Hermione x x_

Fleur set the note down and examined the ring, tears forming in her eyes. "You are worth the price..." she repeated, a hint of grief in her usually calm voice. The ring in her palm was made of pure silver. Dotted around it at regular intervals were blue gemstones which glowed with a warm inner light. Shrugging off her grief, Fleur slipped the ring onto her right hand ring finger. Suddeny there was a surge of warmth and the gems grew brighter. Before Fleur's baffled eyes the light faded yet the warmth remained...

# # #

Okay chapter 16 done! Short - I know but meh, all I was able to write today. Anyone notice the wee link between the Pationato technique and making Horcruxes? No? Ah well you'll see when I eventually attempt to cover H.B.P./D.H.

I don't know when I'll be able to update this week but rest assured I will try hard to. If you get bored with waiting, try reading **"Forbidden Magic" by Fiendfyre**. It's a Ginny/Hermione fict. and I'm loving it! She doesn't get many reviews so please read and review it for her (44 great chapters so far!). Thanksies :)

Keep watching for chapter 17 - most likely up tomorrow morning (in the UK) :)

Andy


	17. Pushing me away

**Author's Note:** Last chapter sucked (imo) but ah well. Hope you all managed to read Fiendfyre's story "Forbidden Magic" - if you didn't, shame on you! Just worked out that by the time I finish G.o.F. I will have written 27 chapters for this story. Combine that with the fact that I'm going to cover the other books as well means this is going to be a very long fan fiction. Thanks to _**Dante Elric**_, _**CeresRose**_, _**PopRoxi**_, _**Fiendfyre**_ (You're most welcome), _**Nikkitasaurus**_, _**Emeloo2**_ (Yes I am), _**Squeaky Phantom**_ (Wait and see), _**Alphawolf69**_ (I know I was a bit overboard - but as I develop the story it will gradually decrease as their grasp of the language gets better. As for the personality suggestion - wait and see) and _**chibichoco**_ for the reviews. I've pre-planned all my future chapters (27 so far) for G.o.F. and I think you all may cry on chapters 21 ("In her eyes") and 22 ("Broken Wings") - I know I will as I write it... Not gonna say no more on it though - you'll have to wait :D Here's chapter 17 :)

**Chapter 17: Pushing me away**

Hermione pushed through the mass of students into the library. Behind her, Harry shut the door muffling the sounds from outside. Inside the library it was silent, save for the occassional scratching of quill upon parchment. Sighing heavily, she slumped into her usual chair. Harry sat down beside her, a look of concern on his face. "Hermione-" he began, but she silenced him with a look.

Harry knew why she was acting like this, yet held his tongue. Instead he watched his friend as she poured over their latest potions essay. A small golden charm in the shape of an angel hung from a chain around her neck. Harry suspected who had given Hermione the charm, yet did not voice the name out loud. He knew how on edge Hermione had been lately and did not think that saying _**her**_ name would help much.

Sighing slightly, he wished Ron was here. The redhead had been acting strange for some reason whenever they had caught sight of Fleur or her friends. Now he was nowhere to be found and Harry was not sure he would want to know what Ron was doing right now...

- - -

Fleur walked down to Hogsmeade. Ahead of her Marie and Ron walked arm in arm, chatting away. She knew Ron resented her being here. Despite the fact that he hid it well, Fleur could tell from his body language whenever he spoke to her. The stiffened limbs, the strange look in his eyes, all told Fleur that he had not forgiven her for what had happened to Hermione. Fleur could not blame him, she did not even forgive herself.

Her lessons with Dumbledore had been anything but productive. Twice now she had been almost killed by the process of attempting to split her soul and each time Dumbledore had only just managed to save her. If she had tried it on her own, Fleur knew she would have been long dead or worse.

Fleur was dimly aware that they had reached the village, her mind upon a number of things - namely Hermione, Dumbledore's lessons and the Twiwizard cup. Only the first two mattered to Fleur yet she still had to focus on the the third. The events of the first task still lay heavy upon her mind and she knew she would never truly be free of the memory of what it felt like to be imprisoned in her own mind. Some nights she woke up screaming, after having terrible nightmares. She had tried talking to her friends about them but it had not helped much. Now she was worrying about the second task. She did not know what the hell the clue ment and Madame Maxime had been equally confused when she had opened the egg in front of her headmistress. How on earth was anyone supposed to understand what all that wailing and screeching ment?

The trio had entered the Three Broomsticks by now. For once the pub was only half full - a rare occasion in itself. Ignoring this, Marie led them over to a table with only two chairs. Ron started to point this out but then stopped as realisation caught up with him. Marie perched herself on his lap as a grin spread across his freckled features. Fleur snorted in amusement as Marie leaned over Ron, the girl's blonde hair tickling his face as she whispered something in his ear. Ron blushed and looked up catching Fleur's eye. The red faded from his cheeks to be replaced by a brief look of distrust. _Better be getting out of here... _thought Fleur sadly as she bade Marie goodbye, _I don't want him to cause a scene..._

- - -

Fleur looked up as she entered the library. She caught a glimpse of brown hair. Her heart beat quickened. She had left Ron and Marie at Hogsmeade after it became clear that Ron was becoming increasingly annoyed at her presence. Having nowhere else to go, she had come here to the library in a half hearted attempt to try and find out about the egg's clue.

Quickly Fleur looked around for the brown hair but Hermione was not there. She strolled over to where Harry sat alone at a table, throwing herself into an empty chair. The boy did not look up from what he was writing but seemed to know it was her. "Hi Fleur." he said, finishing a sentence before looking up.

"Bonjour 'Arry," she said with a small smile, "You haven't seen 'Ermione by any chance?"

"Nope" said Harry quickly, avoiding her eyes, "Sorry." Fleur was about to comment upon this when a loud crash distracted her, making them both (and everyone else in the library) jump in shock.

- - -

Hermione jumped as she noticed Fleur enter the library and stepped behind a large bookcase. She knew the girl had not seen her but she hid still the same. She had watched with baited breath as Fleur had sat down next to Harry. Wanting to hear what they were talking about she had leaned forward. This had been the first time since the Yule Ball that she had seen Fleur this close.

Something glittered on the girl's right hand, causing Hermione's breath to catch in her throat. It was the ring she had brought Fleur for christmas. Leaning on a large pile of books for a better look, she confirmed that it was indeed the ring she had brought what seemed so long ago. A raging torrent of questions and emotions flooded her brain. _Why is she wearing it? Does she always wear it? Does she know about the locket she sent me? Oh god what is going on? _Too late, Hermione realised she was leaning too far over - causing the pile of books to topple to the floor with an almighty crash, Hermione lay sprawled on top of them.

She looked up, slightly dazed to see Fleur staring at her in a mixture of shock and joy. All pretences of stealth now lay piled beneath the various books upon the floor as Hermione leaped to her feet. Before Fleur could react, Hermione grabbed her bag and ran from the library.

- - -

Fleur caught sight of bushy brown hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Hermione laying awkwardly upon a large mountain of books. She was about to call out a greeting when Hermione strode over to their table, seized her bag and ran off. As she flung open the library door, the young witch threw Fleur one last glance before striding through. Fleur caught a hint of gold among the black of the girl's uniform. _The locket!_ Fleur rose and took a step forward but found her way blocked by Harry.

"No." he said simply, staring into Fleur's eyes.

"What-?"

"I said 'No'" he repeated grimly. "She does not want to see you at the moment." Anger flared inside her and her inner Veela attempted to take control of her body. Forcing it back into it's mental shackles, Fleur looked coldly at the boy in front of her.

"Who are you to say zat I should not see her?" She asked haughtily.

"Someone who cares about her." Harry replied, retrieving his school bag. He strode towards the doors Hermione had left through. He looked back as he reached them. His green eyes locked onto Fleur's blue. "And if you cared about her you'd understamd why." He slammed the door behind him, cutting off Fleur's spluttered retort.

# # #

Okay that's chapter 17 done. Hope you liked it. _**I know it was short before you say.**_ Reason for this is that I did not plan for much to happen in this chapter - saving it all for the rest. Chapter 18 up tomorrow if not later today :)

Andy


	18. A drowning stone

**Author's Note:** I've reduced the number of chapters I'm gonna do for G.o.F. - it's now 26. Thanks to DaColdAngel (Wait and see), Whitesaber (Thanks), CeresRose (Second task coming next chapter), makito06, morte206, Emeloo2, Squeaky Phantom, LitaDelacour, Dante Elric, chibichoco, SoulAstray and Fienfyre for the reviews. Here's chapter 18 for you all to read :)

**Chapter 18 - A drowning stone**

_"Focus Miss Delacour!"_

Fleur groaned and pulled herself off the floor. Dumbledore stood over her, wand in hand. She knew Dumbledore was right and she had lacked focus yet still she was more than a little frustrated at the old headmaster. She had been mulling over Harry's last words for the hundredth time when she had attempted to cast the spell._ 'And if you cared about her you' understand why...' What on earth did he mean by that? Hadn't she proven that she loved Hermione with all her shared soul? If she didn't care for Hermione, why was she taking these lessons?_ So lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Dumbledore was speaking.

_"-clear your mind. If you cannot manage that then there is no point in continuing these lessons." _Dumbledore said sternly, watching her. Fleur's thoughts evaporated instantly.

_"No!"_ she said loudly, _"I can do this! I need to do this!"_ Dumbledore nodded, yet his face remained expressionless. Fleur took a deep breath to steady herself and raised her wand.

- - -

Hermione ran her hands over the golden egg Harry had handed to her, her fingers lingering on the wire thin crack around it where the egg could be opened. She prised it apart gently before slamming it shut as a loud wailing sound issued from it's depths. She was furious with Harry yet not surprised that he had not worked out the clue to the second task. It was the fact that he had lied to her that made Hermione mad. _If he lied about this, what else has he lied about? _she wondered, a slight frown upon her features. She dismissed these uneasy thoughts.

Drawing her wand, Hermione cast a translation spell upon the egg before she opened it again. The wailing sound returned, louder than before. Hermione shut it and glanced around the bathroom, glad that there was no one else here to be bothered by the noise.

Laying back in her bath - the golden angel charm Fleur had given her lay between her breasts - Hermione's mind rushed with ideas about what the egg could be. Each idea was more ludacrous than the last yet Hermione could not help but hope that at least one of them was right. Almost unbidden the memory of the demon popped into her head.

Hermione flinched slightly - which turned out to not be a good thing to do when you are trying to float. Gasping for breath she pulled herself to the side of the large bath, spitting out water. _Why did I just think of that?_ she wondered, picking up the golden egg once more.

She was turning the egg over in her hands when a door slammed outside, making her drop the golden object into the soapy water. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, diving under the water to retrieve the twiwizard clue. Unbidden, a fresh memory rose from within her mind from that dark night so long ago.

_**A drowning stone...**_

Realisation hit Hermione like a bolt of lightening. Hastily she retrieved the egg and leapt from the bath. Dressing at the speed of light, she burst from the bathroom and tore off down the corridor - the egg tucked safely under one arm.

- - -

"A drowning stone!" shouted Hermione as she sped to where Harry, Ron and Marie stood talking. The three of them turned, looks of confusion upon their faces as she skidded to a halt in front of them. Gasping for breath, she thrust the egg into Harry's hands. "That's what the demon was going on about! You need to open it underwater!"

Ron looked from the egg to Hermione. "What in the hell are you going on about?" he asked, a bemused expression on his freckled face. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry looked up at her.

"You're sure?" he asked hesitantly, weighing the egg in his hands.

"Positive!"

"Did you try it out?"

"Well err... no" Hermione replied meekly. "But have you got any better ideas?" Harry shook his head yet looked unconvinced. "What's the worst that could happen?" she pressed on.

"Oh I don't know" said Ron sarcastically, there was an odd gleam of anger in his eyes, "Maybe a huge whirlpool will come out of the egg and suck Harry inside?" Hermione looked up, shocked by this outburst.

"What's got into you?" she asked, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. _What have 'I' done now?_ she wondered.

"Nothing that you seem to care about." Ron replied scathingly. Hermione exchanged looks with an equally confused Harry. "If you don't know what I'm on about, you never will!" Ron continued, turning on his heel. Without a backward glance he stormed off. Marie paused and threw Hermione an apologetic look before hurrying after him. Harry turned to Hermione.

"What the hell?"

- - -

Fleur glanced at her watch. 9:15pm. She needed to rest, she knew. Yet still she forced her body to go on. Dumbledore seemed to plow on as though he was one of those machines muggles used. 'Robots' Fleur thought they were called but was not sure. She would ask Hermione if she got the chance. With a pang of guilt she realised that Hermione was no longer speaking to her.

_"Pationato"_ she whispered wearily, her wand against her temples. Once again the familiar buzzing sound rang out in her ears yet this time it was softer - more distant than before. Startled by this, Fleur tried to split her soul into what she wanted and that of the Veela essence. The Veela struggled yet it's efforts seemed laughably weak. Fleur dismissed it with barely a thought and miraculously the other's presence seemed to fade away along with the buzzing sound.

Fleur collapsed to the floor, feeling strangely light headed. Footsteps approached her and she looked up. Dumbledore looked down at her, his blue eyes twinkling with what looked like pride. _"Well done Miss Delcour"_ he said with a small smile, _"It is done."_

_"Is she gone?"_ Fleur asked, _"I cannot feel her anymore."_

Dumbledore crouched down beside her and placed his wand against her temple. A strange swooping sensation engulfed Fleur as the headmaster started to mutter words in an ancient sounding language. The sensation died away as he drew back his wand. _"No,"_ he replied, _"she is not gone but separated from your soul."_ He paused, a frown marring his features. _"Though you were able to separate her, she still can gain control of your body if you are not careful. The only way to stop this is to draw her out."_

_"Can we not do that now?"_ Fleur asked, sitting up. Dumbledore looked into her eyes.

_"No_" he replied. _"You are too tired. We need to give your body time to get used to the split - maybe after a month or so._" Fleur rose to her feet, knowing she was dismissed. She strode to the door unsteadily - her body seeming to move slower than normal. As she opened the door to the office, she heard Dumbledore whisper to himself.

_"Some things are best left till when the sun is in the sky..."_

- - -

Fleur pushed open the door to her room. Clumsily she made her way over to her bed and threw herself onto the soft quilt. She knew why her body was acting strange - the splitting of one's soul was bound to have some side effects.

She rolled over and kicked off her trainers. As she did so she caught sight of a note on her table. _If people want to talk to me why do they leave notes?_ she sighed, _If it's another declaration of love I swear I'm gonna hunt the boy down and hex his-_ Her thoughts cut off she recognised the hand writing. It was Marie's.

- - -

The sun rose, painting the sky fiery orange. Sparse clouds could be seen through the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. It was going to be warm today, Fleur knew yet her mind was elsewhere. Mare had told her that Hermione had worked out the egg's clue. She had also told her of Ron's outburst afterwards and wondered at it. If she wasn't so sure that Ron hated her, Fleur would have believed he was referring to herself.

Absentmindedly spearing food onto her fork, she did not notice the shadow of someone standing over her. She jumped as a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"I need to talk to you." said Ron, "Follow me..." Without a backward glance he strode off. Curious, Fleur followed him...

- - -

Ron stared at Fleur, who stared back. They stood in a deserted classroom. Fleur suspected what this was about yet was unable to break the silence- "I want to talk to you about Hermione." Ron said bluntly, cutting off her thoughts.

"What about 'Ermione?" she replied stiffly, steeling her self up.

"Don't act like that! I know how much you two miss each other." Ron growled, his eyes blazing. Fleur's defences crumbled and she slumped forwards, crying. Ron caught her, a concerned expression on his freckled face. His voice was softer than Fleur had ever heard it before when he continued to speak. "Shh... It's okay... Let it all out..." He soothed, stroking Fleur's head as the girl sobbed into his shoulder.

_"It-it's hard" _she wailed in french, _"I know it was my fault for what happened yet she doesn't seem to care about the sacrifices I've been making for her ever since."_ Ron listened, not understanding a word of what she said. He seemed to catch her drift though.

"Everything will be fine..." he whispered gently, "Hermione just doesn't want you to get hurt no more..."

Fleur looked up at him. "But not seeing her hurts more." she said, shaking with grief.

"Go find her then..." Ron replied, helping Fleur back to her feet. "Find her and tell her that-" He stopped abruptly as the door opened behind them. Instantly Fleur broke away from him in case it was Marie, Hermione or one of her other friends. Instead she saw a small red haired girl who looked as if she was related to Ron. "Ginny?!" Ron exclaimed, "What do you want?"

The girl looked from him to Fleur, her eyes calculating. "Dumbledore wants to speak to you Ron." she said simply. Ron looked at Fleur and shrugged before leaving the room.

# # #

So! The second task's clue has been worked out. Ron (of all people) showed a caring side and comforted Fleur. Startled? I know I am! All this time he seemed to hate Fleur when he actually didn't! :D

Second task coming in the next chapter - probably up on Thursday morning before 12 (GMT). Keep watching!

Andy


	19. The second task

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update - been in hospital. Nothing serious but it did set me back a couple of days writing wise. Second task is here! Same as J.K.'s but with some obvious changes - namely Hermione being Fleur's hostage. Thanks to PopRoxi, reviewerskye, Whitesaber, CeresRose, Emeloo2, Fiendfyre, morte206, Dante Elric, LitaDelacour, Squeaky Phantom, chibichoco, frida, Alphawolf69, Coleyoly and s3xy-Lady for the reviews - you all review so often I know how to spell your names off by heart :D I made Ron more caring in this fan fiction because everyone else seems to give him a hard deal - i.e. he's always a bastard (sorry for the language) - so I decided to make the Veela part of Fleur the scapegoat for once. Read and review!

**Chapter 19 - The second task**

_**"YOU!" **_

Ron jumped as a voice screamed at him. He had only just entered the headmaster's office. Looking around, he caught sight of Hermione. "Me?" he said quietly, puzzled. There was a look of fury mixed with pain blazing in the girl's brown eyes. Instinctively Ron took a step back, his hands raised.

"You're trying to steal my Fleur!" Hermione screeched throwing herself at him.

"Now wait one minute-" Ron gasped, his hands over his head as Hermione rained slaps and punches down upon any part of him in reach. "Hermione geroff-"

"Ginny saw you!" Hermione was screaming, losing control completely. "She saw you and her!" Ron looked across the room and caught sight of his little sister, a cold look upon her face at odds with her firery hair. "You don't even deny it!" Hermione added in a high pitched voice, still hitting the redheaded boy. There was a loud bang and suddenly Hermione was pulled off Ron, restrained by thin cords of smoke which rapidly disappeared once she was a safe distance away. Hermione drew her wand..

"That's enough now Miss Granger," said Dumbledore suddenly, his wand casting a shimmering barrier. Hermione glared at Ron from behind it before turning to Dumbledore.

"But he-" she began.

"No he was not," Dumbledore cut her off. "I have it on the best authority that he was not trying to 'steal' Miss Delacour from yourself." Hermione was silent, a stunned expression upon her face. Dumbledore turned to Ginny. "Leave us please, do not recount what you have said to anyone else." Ginny nodded slightly and left the room, a confused expression on her young face.

- - -

Fleur stood on the raised platform above the great lake. Alongside her stood the other champions and the judges. A cold breeze blew across the lake, stirring goosebumps on Fleur's pale skin though she did not feel it. Her entire being was focussed on the black lake and what was contained in it's icy depths.

She jumped as someone touched her on the arm and looked around. Harry stood there in a pair of swimming trunks, shivering slightly. His face held a hint of fear coupled with concern. "Are you okay Fleur?" Harry asked again. Fleur nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Something glistened in Harry's hand, catching her eye. Hastily Harry stowed the substance back into his pocket. _At least he's prepaired..._ Fleur thought to herself. Silence spread between them as they became lost in the dark thoughts that now confronted them in the form of the lake's black depths.

"'Arry?" Fleur asked hesitantly, she wondered if he knew what he was truly facing. Harry jumped slightly and turned back to her. _Hermione would never forgive me if something happened and I didn't warn him..._ "Be careful down there, okay?" Harry nodded, smiling slightly. She watched as Harry drew something from his pocket and thrust it into his mouth. Fleur frowned as the boy started to retch, clutching his throat.

Suddenly a cannon fired from somewhere above her. Sparing Harry one last glance, Fleur dived into the lake - gasping at it's icy coldness. She broke the surface briefly before diving downwards, casting a bubblehead charm as she did so. The ring on her hand glowed a dim blue in the darkness, providing light. The second task was underway...

- - -

Darkness stretched across the lake bed as Fleur swam on. The light from her ring reflected off the scales of small silver fish which darted away as she grew close. She had been swimming for five minutes yet already the cold was starting to numb her limbs. Twice she considered turning back yet each time the thought of Hermione trapped amidst the darkness drove her onwards with renewed energy.

A forest of tangled weeds grew out of the darkness, stretching across Fleur's field of vision. Pausing briefly to steady her mounting nerves, Fleur plunged into it's depths.

As she swam deeper into the weeds, the tangles grew thicker and thicker. Soon she had to draw her wand in order to cut her way through. Something flickered on the edge of the ring's halo of light, grabbing Fleur's attention. She looked around yet saw nothing. Shrugging off her unease she swam on.

Gradually the tangles of weed grew less dense. Large stones were piled here and there amidst the weeds. Fleur paused by one and examined it. It was the same as the others but from one difference. A primitive drawing depicted what looked like merpeople hunting something she recognised as the giant squid. As she turned from the rock, something else caught her eye.

In the centre of the clearing were four boulders. Each one had a person tied to it. Attached to the nearest one was- "'Ermione!" Fleur shouted, though only she could hear herself. She paddled forward.

Suddenly a scaly hand grasped her leg, holding her back. Fleur looked down in shock as a swarm of Grindylows emerged from the weeds below her. There were too many to count as the creatures swirled around her body. Fleur aimed her wand and cast a stunning spell, catching one of the beasts in the chest. Another pair were caught by a freezing charm a second later - the water they were swimming in turning to ice instantly as another Grindylow seized Fleur's wand.

Fleur wrestled with the creature for posession, winning out. She looked up as Harry materialised out of the darkness, approaching the pillars of rock. With a jolt Fleur realised that two if the hostages were missing - Cedric's and Krum's. Her inner Veela growled suddenly and Fleur was reminded of the danger she was in. Quickly she aimed her wand at the rock where Hermione was bound. A jet of red light burst from her wand tip, severing the rope binding Hermione to the boulder.

Suddenly a Grindylow appeared in front of Fleur, brandishing a large rock. Before Fleur could react, the rock struck her wand - snapping it in two. Fleur screamed silently as the Grindylow turned, the rock raised threateningly. She struggled to get away as the creature's fellows seized her, holding her in place.

There was a flash of pain in her temple and Fleur slumped into the grip of the creatures holding her...

- - -

Harry flinched as a dart of red light shot past his head, hitting the rope binding Hermione to the stone. He turned swiftly, wand in hand, eyes darting around to seek the source. There was a commotion in the weeds to his right. He started to swim towards this when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned.

Hermione's limp figure was slowly floating to the surface of the lake. Harry started to turn back but stopped, indecision flaring in his mind as he wondered whether he should take both hostages back to the surface.

He turned and cut the rope binding Ron to his stone, grabbing the boy's hand as he did so. Then with a burst of speed Harry caught Hermione. Muscles straining against the combined weight of the two hostages, Harry sped towards the surface as the effects of the Gillyweed wore off...

- - -

Hermione looked around as the spectators erupted into applause - the sleeping charm wearing off as soon as she had broke the water. She glanced around, expecting to see Fleur next to her. She jumped as she caught sight of Harry and Ron.

_But Dumbledore said I was the one she could not live without..._ Hermione thought, dimly aware that the two boys were pulling her towards the judge's platform. Hermione looked up as Professor Moody pulled her out of the water. She looked around for Fleur, her eyes focusing on Dumbledore. The headmaster wore a grim expression.

_Something's wrong..._

- - -

Hermione scanned the motionless lake anxiously, looking for some sign of Fleur. Around her she could feel the other's as they did the same. It was ten minutes after the task had ended and yet there was still no sign of the blonde witch.

_**"Zere!"**_ said Marie suddenly from where she stood holding Ron's hand. Hermione looked in the direction of the girl's outstretched finger and gasped.

A human looking figure rose from the lakes depths. Hermione recognised it as a merperson. In it's arms was- "Fleur!" Hermione screamed as the french witch's head broke the surface. Hermione scurried over to the edge of the platform where Dumbledore was crouched. Together they lifted the girl from the water, laying her down on the wooden decking as Dumbledore spoke to the merperson in it's screeching tongue.

Hermione looked down a Fleur, sobbing as she took in the number of cuts upon the girl's body. She felt someone beside her and looked around to see Dumbledore watching the unmoving girl. _"Still weak..."_ the headmaster whispered to himself.

"Pardon?" said Hermione, confused by this statement. Dumbledore glanced at her.

"Miss Delacour is still weak from the Pationato process." Hermione did not know what that was but resolved to find out as she glanced back at Fleur.

_"Just be okay... For me..." _she whispered.

# # #

So! That's chapter 19 finished. Next chapter is coming soon! Remember when I told you that you might cry at some point in this fiction? It will most likely be in the next chapter (20) - "In her eyes" - or the chapter afterwards (21) - "Broken Wings". Not going to reveal much on what happens... You'll have to wait and see... But you can guess what may happen though :D

Keep watching!

Andy


	20. In her eyes

**Author's Note:** I hate this chapter - it makes me feel bad that I had to write it like this. Sorry for the late update (see end note for reason why). Oh well, read on - you may cry - you may not (I did, slightly - again, read end note for details). But please review. Thanks to _**Nikkitasaurus**_ (Nought serious - just broken fingers), _**reviewerskye**_ (Glad to hear), _**Emeloo2**_ (Hehe thanksies), _**Whitesaber**_ (Wait no more!), _**Dante Elric**_, _**Fiendfyre**_ (It will be... but for who?), _**DaColdAngel**_, _**starlight1746**_, _**Pyrobee**_, _**chibichoco**_, _**LitaDelacour**_, _**PopRoxi**_, _**Mindze**_, _**Squeaky Phantom**_, _**teriyakiskater**_ and _**CeresRose**_ (It would have been, yet not as believable) for reviewing chapter nineteen. Note: I switch point's of view a lot in this chapter. Short chapter - don't shoot me! Another note: This is a "two parter" with chapter 21.

**Chapter 20 - In her eyes**

_"Miss Delacour..."_

Fleur shifted slightly and tried to get back to sleep.

_"Miss Delacour you have a visitor..."_

Fleur's eyelids fluttered open. Sunlight streamed in through the open window, warming her face. _The hospital wing again?_ She thought dimly. Her eyes rested briefly on the concerned face of Madame Pomfrey before they looked past to the girl standing behind her.

- - -

Hermione shifted her feet as Fleur's gaze rested upon her. A slight blush appeared upon her cheeks. Fleur had been unconcious for the last three days and Hermione's heart leapt to see the girl awake and well after her ordeal.

_I've been acting like a child,_ Hermione berated herself, _after all I did she still loves me._

She glanced up as the matron left the bedside, giving the two girls privacy to talk.

_It's time to heal..._

- - -

For a brief moment, Fleur saw a slight look of fear flash behind the younger girl's eyes. _So she still doesn't truly want to see me..._ Fleur thought grimly - the brief spark of hope within her dieing away. For a moment she had believed that Hermione was going to get back together with her, that what had happened would be forgotten. She was wrong, again.

She raised her hand to block out some of the sun's light, the better to see the young witch. The ring on her finger glittered in the sun's embrace.

- - -

Hermione caught a glance of the ring before Fleur dropped her hand. A jolt of happiness shot across her body at the sight. _She's still wearing it..._

An awkward silence stretched between the two girls. Both willing the other to speak first and break the mounting tension.

"So how are you?" they both asked at the same time. Hermione giggled nervously as a light red blush appeared upon Fleur's pale cheeks. "You first" said Hermione.

"I am fine, 'Ermione. Yourself?" said Fleur calmly, easing herself up onto her elbows. A twinge of what looked like pain passed over the blonde's features and Hermione leaned forward, a restraining hand upon the girl's chest. Her emotions bubbled over at this brief display of weakness.

"Fleur I've been so worried," Hermione said, her words gushing from her mouth. Time seemed to slow, the noises outside seemed to dim. Her whole world was focused on the girl before her. "When you didn't come up to the surface with me, when that merperson brought you up. I just couldn't-" She stopped as Fleur placed a pale finger against her lips. Hermione felt warmth spread from the contact.

"Hush, 'Ermione..." Fleur whispered, "Zere is no need to fear for moi anymore..." Hermione looked up, her eyes glazed with tears. _It's now or never..._ Hermione thought. She leaned closer to Fleur.

_"I want you back Fleur..."_ she whispered.

"Pardon?" exclaimed Fleur in shock. Hermione took a deep breath and moved Fleur's hand from her lips to her chest, resting it over her heart. Fleur looked at her in surprise, a question forming on her lips.

Hermione leaned close to Fleur, the other girl's hand still clasped over her heart. They were less than eight inches apart.

_Now or never..._

- - -

Fleur watched as Hermione's face grew closer. She could see each tear upon the younger girl's eyelashes. She could feel the steady pounding of the girl's heart from where her hand rested upon the girl's chest. _"I want you back..."_ Hermione whispered, her face inches from Fleur's.

Fleur's heartbeat quickened at her words. She tried to talk but the word's stuck in her throat, choking her. "'Ermione..." she managed, her voice straining with pent up emotions. Her inner Veela started to grow in strength. _Not now..._

Painfully slowly Hermione's face closed the distance to hers. Fleur could only watch as the Veela started to fight for posession of her body. _Please, god no..._ Their lips met and Fleur was lost in a world of her own...

- - -

Hermione felt Fleur melt into the kiss. Instinctively, Hermione deepened it, a small moan echoed in the other girl's mouth. _"Je t'aime..."_ Hermione whispered, pulling back briefly before kissing Fleur again. A sudden shiver ran along Fleur's body and the girl opened her eyes. Fleur broke away from Hermione, her blue eye's staring into the depths of Hermione's brown.

Then Fleur breathed a single word that struck Hermione to the core.

_**"No..."**_

# # #

A shortie but a goodie? Most powerful I've written so far? Nahhh! That's chapter 21!! I knocked my broken finger against the keyboard a bit too hard (Ouchies x100!) and lost the will to type for a while... I forgot to mention before - I was hit by a car last week outside work by a customer I had just served while I was helping another customer load up their car (the irony). I sustained lots of bruises all up my right hand side, broke my index and middle fingers on my right hand and 'chipped' my skull. Ouchies. This is the reason for the long time updating :(

So Hermione still loves Fleur. Fleur loves Hermione too (obviously) but what did she mean by "No..."? Find out in chapter 21!

What did you ladies and gentlemen think? Review and say!

Chapter 21 up soon - "Broken Wings" - it's half written at the moment but I will try and complete soon.

Andy


	21. Broken Wings

**Author's Note:** Thanks to PopRoxi, Alphawolf69 (Twice in fact :D), starlight1746, Emeloo2, Whitesaber, morte206 (Bows Thanks for that praise ), Daf.crazy.otaku, CeresRose (I'll email them to you - add me: ), Nikkitasaurus, DaColdAngel. Fiendfyre, Pyrobee, Squeaky Phantom, LitaDelacour, chibichoco, SoulAstray, Michi the Michevious, stalker88 and ShadowCub (Only this first part (GoF) will be angst - going to be more positive when I cover the other books so you have a positive g/g to look forward to :) ) for reviewing :) Second part of the two part chapter is here! Read and review please :)

**Chapter 21 - Broken Wings**

"No?" Hermione croaked, startled by Fleur's reaction.

The other girl closed her eyes and started to squirm under Hermione's arm which held her to the bed. A sudden pain surged through Hermione's hand, the one which bore the Veela's markings.

_"The other..." _Fleur breathed, her limps stiffening suddenly.

"W-who?" Hermione stammered, "What? Fleur's whats happening?!"

_"She comes..."_ Fleur breathed once more, falling limply to the bed.

Panic gripped Hermione as the realisation of Fleur's words sunk in. Hastily she tried to back away but a talon like hand seized her arm. Hermione looked at Fleur in fear. The blonde witch's eyes had turned black.

_**"She's here..."**_ Fleur hissed in a voice laced with darkness. Hermione knew for certain who she faced. The thing inside Fleur rose stiffly into a sitting position, still grasping Hermione's right arm. Hermione's marked hand seemed to burn with an inner fire at the contact, making the girl whimper slightly in pain.

"Fleur!" Hermione screamed, "Fleur don't let her win!"

_**"You owe me, little girl..."**_ The thing reached up with it's other stolen arm and stroked the side of Hermione's face. Hermione tried to withdraw but the thing held her tight. A mocking smile played upon Fleur's lips. _**"Three nights you owe me... And I intend to have them!"**_ Hermione screamed as her face was mashed against Fleur's lips.

Blood trickled down Fleur's pale chin as she rubbed her sharpened teeth across Hermione's top lip, making the young girl struggle to throw her off.

"Fleur!" Hermione screamed as she pushed herself away momentarily, "You have to fight her!"

The thing controlling Fleur grinned evily, it's teeth stained with small droplets of blood.

- - -

_"You have to fight her..."_

In the back of her mind, Fleur could hear Hermione's voice.

Though the other's control was almost total, there was a small portion of her body that still responded to her will. Seeing a small opening Fleur gathered her thoughts, her memories, everything that made her who she was and threw her mind against the shackles the other had placed.

- - -

Hermione was filled with a moment of hope as Fleur's eyes flashed to their normal blue. A second later they changed black once more. _**"No..."**_ Fleur hissed.

"That's it Fleur!" Hermione shouted, her eyes burning with fierce joy. Fleur's every movement was jerky as the two spirit's fought for posession. Suddenly Fleur's hand shot out, seizing Hermione's by the throat.

Hermione gasped for breath as the girl's long nails pierced her skin.

- - -

Hermione gasped once more as the girl's grip slackened. She did not know what was happening now. The hand fell onto the locket around Hermione's neck instead. The golden chain broke, the locket clenched tightly in Fleur's grip. Blood flowed from between the girl's fingers. She looked up as Fleur shuddered once more.

"Run..." Fleur breathed. Hermione almost screamed as the girl's eyes glazed over to black once more.

Leaping to her feet, she fled.

- - -

Hermione heard a mocking laugh from somewhere behind her as she forced her way up a crowded staircase. Students in front of her leapt aside rather than be trampled by the fleeing girl.

- - -

Fleur watched helplessly as the distance between her and Hermione decreased. She could feel the Veela's anticipation and triumph as it knew Hermione would tire soon and become trapped. A mocking laugh burst from Fleur's stolen lips.

Footsteps sounded nearby, rushing forwards, but the Veela paid them no heed. Fleur watched as Hermione stopped, trapped in a disused corridor. The Veela opened her mouth to gloat.

Suddenly, something crashed painfully into her side. Both Fleur and the figure went sprawling to the floor. Strong hands gripped her wrists trying to restrain her as the Veela growled. Fleur looked up at the familiar face glaring down at her.

- - -

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, "Get away from her!"

If he heard, Ron gave no sign. He leapt at Fleur, his hands seizing the girl's wrists as Fleur struggled to get to her feet. _No_, thought Hermione, _it's not Fleur anymore..._ Hermione sensed a presence beside her and looked round.

Harry and Marie stood there staring at the two struggling figures in horror. Marie started to move forward but Harry grabbed her arm restraining her. "She's too dangerous!" he shouted, "Go get a teacher!" Marie stopped, hesitating as her eyes did not leave her boyfriend's struggling form. By now a large number of students had gathered to watch.

Hermione drew her wand. "We have to stop them!" She turned back and experienced a moment of horror.

Fleur twisted in Ron's grip, breaking his left wrist with the palm of her hand. There was a sickening crunch and Ron cried out in pain. Fleur followed up with a fist, smashing it into the boys chest several times. Each blow was followed by a crunching sound. Ron's head hung limply against his chest.

_No..._ Hermione thought desperately as she raised her wand.

As if sensing this, Fleur turned. Her black eyes staring into the depths of her brown. Ron was held limply in her hand like a broken doll. Hermione straightened her quivering arm, taking aim at her exgirlfriend. "Stupefy!" she shouted. A jet of red light burst from her wand tip. Behind her she heard Harry do the same. Two streaks of the spell shot towards the blonde witch.

Fleur moved so fast that she was almost a blur. A heartbeat before the spells reached her, she ducked. The jets of light shot overhead into the watching crowd as Fleur flung Ron to one side. Ron's body hit the stone wall and he cried out once more.

Behind her, Hermione felt Marie stir. The small french witch rushed over to her prone boyfriend. "Ron!" Marie sobbed, cradling the boy's pale head in her arms. Hermione looked back at Fleur anger surging through her entire body. _No more..._

She raised her wand once more and stepped forward. She felt Harry move up beside her but made him back away with a shake of her head.

This was how it had to end...

# # #

That's it for today! Sorry once again for the late update - been round my girlfriend's house all week. There are some benefits to having a chipped skull and broken fingers - everyone I know seems to want to take care of me :D Couldn't use the internet while I was there - it's only on her dad's PC. Anyways, on to chapter 22!

Ah well, things can only get better as they say (who's "they"?). What did you guys and gals think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Worse? Meh! Say so in a review!

Keep watching

Andy x x x


	22. Ties that bind

**Author's Note**: Here's chapter 22. One instance of bad language in this chapter. So... a fight to death between Hermione and the Veela inside Fleur? Read on and see!

Thanks to Michi the Mischievious, starlight1746, LitaDelacour (Find out in this chapter), Brii (Wait and see), reviewerskye, ShadowCub (I'm getting the feeling that you don't like this story much so far), Emeloo2 (Hehe good), makito06, Daf.crazy.otaku, CeresRose (I sent you a message on here), Fiendfyre (Hehe - you're worse for cliffhangers :D), SoulAstray (I'm a tease fullstop), Pyrobee (Maybe... :D), Ryoko05, chibichoco (Here it is) and spenceandash4ever (Morbid, yes. But will get better - but for whom? :D) for reviewing.

**Chapter 22 - Ties that bind**

Hermione glared down her wand at Fleur, anger contorting her face into a hellish mask of pure fury. Around her a crowd had gathered, the silence only broken by the sounds of Marie's sobs as she clutched Ron's limp form against herself. The thing controlling Fleur smiled evilly as it surveyed the damage it had done to the red head before it turned to look at Hermione.

_**"Come now, little girl..."**_ It mocked, the prospect of violence echoing in every word, _**"Do you really think I'm scared of that little stick?"**_ Hermione's grip tightened on her wand.

"It ends now!" Hermione seethed. Her gaze flicked over to Ron's still form. _Please don't be dead... _She thought desperately. As if sensing her thoughts, Fleur's smile widened.

_**"He's not dead..."**_ The part veela whispered, _**"Not yet..."**_ Hermione twitched slightly. _How did she kn-?_ she thought but Fleur's voice cut her off. _**"We are bound together, you and I... I and you... I can hear your thoughts as clearly as if they were spoken aloud..."**_ The thing paused, a gloating look upon Fleur's pale face. _**"You cannot win..."**_

Hermione stood stunned by the implications of these words. If the thing could hear her thoughts then it would know what spells she was going to cast and work out how to counter them. She shook her head, she would have to try at least.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped forward.

_"Stupefy!"_

- - -

Fleur saw the jet of red light approaching. Once more the Veela ducked the light. This time the Veela dived forward towards Hermione. Rising to her feet, the Veela laughed mockingly at Fleur.

_**"Missed..."**_ it hissed, it's hand darting forwards. Hermione backed away a step, raising her wand again.

A large jet of black smoke burst from it's tip, encircling Fleur. The Veela struggled but then stopped, it's eyes closed. Suddenly there was a pulse of white light and the dark chains faded from being. With a triumphant roar, the Veela threw herself forward.

- - -

Hermione gasped as an inhumanly strong arm grabbed her wrist, spinning her round. Instinctively she brought her wand up. There was a flash, but the Veela moved like quiksilver - dodging the spell. Hermione started to black out as the grip changed to her throat, suffocating her.

Suddenly there was a blast of purple light. The grip on Hermione weakened, allowing her to break free. She looked around to see Marie on her feet, wand in hand. A grim expression twisted the short girl's face. Another ball of purple light burst from the wand tip, striking Fleur's reeling form.

The Veela staggered forwards before falling to the floor. Hermione cautiously approached, wand raised. Fleur leapt to her feet once more, seizing the brunette. Marie started forward but Fleur tighetened her grip, makig Hermione cry out in pain. Marie stopped. Harry took a run at the Veela but was buffeted into the stone wall behind her.

_**"All your friend's cannot save you..."**_ The thing inside Fleur whispered into Hermione's ear. The grip tightened. _**"If I can't have you, no one can..."**_ The pressure on Hermione's neck doubled. _**"Goodbye, my one..."**_ Hermione fought against the stronger creature, yet her struggles were in vain. Her vision started to blacken as Hermione's body relaxed into the embrace that was killing her, her will and energy spent...

"Oi! Bitch!" A voice shouted, "I haven't finished with you yet!"

Hermione looked up as Ron rose jerkily to his feet. Though her vision was fading rapidly, she could see that Ron's broken arm hung limply at his side. The boy's face was a pale, he had lost a lot of blood.

With a pained roar, Ron threw himself back into the fray...

- - -

Fleur fought with all her might against the shackles the Veela had placed on her. A small opening appeared as Ron distracted the Veela's attention, sinking his fist into her gut. Fleur felt the blow but ignored it, focusing her will upon breaking her mental bindings. Briefly she managed to regain a portion of control over her body. It was all she needed.

Letting go of Hermione, she staggered backwards...

- - -

Gasping for breath, Hermione watched dumbfounded as Fleur rose jerkily from the floor. Ignoring a second punch from Ron, the part Veela staggered over to the edge of the railings.

_Oh no..._

- - -

Fleur felt the stone against her waist. This is it... she thought grimly. As if sensing her intentions, the Veela fought back for control even fiercer. Gradually it began to regain control but it would not be enough. Fleur glanced back at Hermione.

_"Goodbye, my love..."_ she whispered. She leaned forward over the railings into gravity's embrace...

- - -

"Fleur!" shouted Hermione as Fleur threw herself over the side of the staircase.

She rushed to the railings. Ignoring Harry's restraining hand, she tried to leap over. A second pair of hands grabbed her, holding her still as she looked down.

_No..._

- - -

Fleur watched dispassionately as the ground hurtled towards her.

_So this is how it ends..._

She felt the Veela fight for control of her body. She let it win. There was not anything the beast could do to stop their fall in time.

_Of all the things to kill me... I didn't think it would be love..._

An odd sensation burned in her throat, bringing tears to her eyes. She closed them instinctively. She felt the Veela inside her twist her body mid-air, facing the ground.

_I didn't think..._

She was two floors form the ground now, she knew. She heard the gasps of horror from the students on each floor as her body hurtled downwards. The strange sensation burned her throat again and she opened her eyes and her mouth.

A silvery figure lay a foot beneath her, shockingly familiar. With a jolt Fleur realised it was an imitation of herself.

_So this is what happens... At the end... _

She closed her eyes, the ground closer than ever. _Goodbye Hermione..._ She knew she could not watch herself die. A sudden voice echoed through her mind...

Hermione's...

_**My gift to you...**_

# # #

Hehe I do love my cliffhangers! Best/Evilest cliffhanger I've done so far (imo) :D

Chapter 23 coming soon(ish) maybe.

Please review this chapter. If you do I may write number 23 a little quicker... :D

Andy x x x


	23. Redemption

**Author's Note:** Thanks to stalker88 (This much faster), SoulAstray (Quick enough?), starlight1746, Michi the Mischievious, Megsy42 (You think number 1's good? You just wait and see!), Emeloo2, Whitesaber, Your Anonymous, CeresRose (-Avoids myspace for a while- :D), hphglover, Ihw, Brii (No I don't.. well not much anyways), Daf.crazy.otaku (Yes to all your q's :D), LitaDelacour (Wait and see), ek, chibichoco, spenceandash4ever (I don't like cherry - not that sort anyway :P), Squeaky Phantom, EvilerGenius (Hehe, thanks) and Pyrobee (She does, but Fleur only let her gain control when there was no way for her to do anything like change form) for reviewing. :) Here's number 23!

**Chapter 23 - Redemption**

Fleur floated in a sea of darkness, drifitng without any thought of guidance. She was everywhere...

Yet nowhere...

The events of her life swam lazily across her field of vision. Good times... Bad times...

The day she met Hermione...

The first kiss...

_**The last...**_

- - -

Dumbledore pressed his hand against Fleur's forehead. He kept it there for a moment before he turned to where Hermione and the others stood. He shook his head. "No change..." He said softly, his blue eyes studying Hermione's concerned face. Hermione burst into tears.

She cried for the girl she loved. She cried for the future they had been denied together. But most of all she cried for herself. Though she knew Fleur was not dead, she was as good as. The knowledge that the one who loved you most dearly was alive - yet could never see you again was too much for Hermione's torn heart to bear. She knew she still loved Fleur, even when things were at it's darkest. Even despite what that thing had done to Ron. Fleur had cast aside her own life to save them all. Now she lay here, a broken doll upon a white sheet...

An arm encircled her waist and she collapsed sobbing into Harry's shoulder. She was dimly aware that Dumbledore was speaking. "-task tomorrow. This is going to be a problem. If she can't compete she will break her contract-" Hermione did not care about the stupid tournament. She wanted Fleur back. She wanted her smile... her laugh...

Her love...

- - -

Fleur watched as another memory passed before her. This one was different. It was clearer, as if she was seeing it for the first time. Her curiosity aroused, she entered it...

- - -

Hermione clung to Fleur's cold hand as the healers from St Mungo's examined the girl. Tears tracked their way slowly down her face as one of the medical wizards shook his head. "No response, we'll have to take her in." The man said, looking at Professor Dumbledore. Hermione bowed her head in grief.

A hand clasped her shoulder. "Come, 'ermione," she heard Rachael whisper, "There's nothing you can do for her..." Hermione nodded yet did not look up from Fleur's still form.

She rose out of her chair, the simple act seeming to take a lifetime. _"Goodbye Fleur..."_ she said in a choked whisper. Ever so gently she leaned towards Fleur. Her lips brushed Fleur's cold ones.

As if on cue, the St Mungo's healers hoisted Fleur's bed up and carried it out of the hospital wing...

- - -

_"Goodbye Fleur..."_

Gentle lips brushed against hers. Fleur tried to open her eyes yet they remained sealed. Hermione! she thought desperately. She tried to raise her arms yet they would not respond. She was entombed in her own body.

She felt the bed beneath her begin to move, as if floating on air. _Hermione I'm here!_ She could hear the girl's sobs. A door closed behind her and they were cut off.

_Hermione!_

_**There's no point screaming , little witch... **_

The voice appeared from the depths of Fleur's memory. It was oddly familiar yet at the same time completely alien...

_Who are you?_

_**I am a memory of what you once were...**_

A rush of thoughts passed through Fleur's mind. Black eyes... A marked hand... The ground rising closer...

_No..._

_**Do you remember now?**_ The voice mocked.

_I do... Can't you just leave me to die?_

_**You're not dead...**_

_I wish I was..._

_**You're not dead... I am, little witch...**_

_What?!_

_**You're not dead because I was the one who took the fall, little witch. I sacrificed myself so you could be with her... My one... My chosen...**_

_Why?_

_**Because of love... You loved her... I lusted for her...**_ The voice seemed to fade. I do not have much power left, I will soon be gone...

Fleur was filled with joy at her words yet at the same time sorrow. A part of her would soon be gine forever. No matter what it had done, Fleur knew it would be wrong to do nothing to save the Veela spirit. _Is there nothing we can-?_

_**No... **_The voice was but a whisper in a wind._** Now is my time... Take care of her...**_

_Thank you..._

The presence faded from her mind and Fleur knew joy like she had never known before.

She was free.

# # #

The Veela sacrificed herself to save Fleur? -_Blink- -Blink_- **Yay! **Fleur is free!_ -Does a happy dance- _:) But with the third task looming, will this be short lived if she even wakes? :o

Find out next chapter! :D

Just out of curiosity - which chapter have you guys and gals loved the most so far?

Chapter 24 will be up monday/tuesday evening next week because I'm working 12 hour shifts all weekend :(

Andy x


	24. Into the maze

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I said monday/tuesday evening in the last chapter but I split up with my girlfriend sunday night, coupled with my still broken fingers, I have not felt like writing much. Anyways, here's chapter 24! The third task!

Thanks to Nikkitasaurus, SoulAstray, starlight1746, Schermione, Brii, chibichoco, CeresRose, Pyrobee, LitaDelacour, Squeaky Phantom, Fiendfyre (Twice!), hphglover, Mindze, Spirit Of The Pheonix and spenceandash4ever for reviewing the last chapter - all were appreciated greatly. :)

**Chapter 24 - Into the maze**

Hermione stood silent in the stands. Though she wore the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor in support of Harry, she was there for Fleur as well. Yet the girl was not there. Around her other students gossiped about this turn of events.

Her eyes scanned the assembled champions on the ground before her. _Harry... Cedric... Krum... Four shall enter, one shall fall... Yet there was only three..._

"Fleur..." Her voice was barely a whisper amongst the voices of the surroundng crowd, yet Chloe turned from two rows down to look at her. Their gazes locked and Hermione knew the girl understood her pain.

A gasp from her side brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked across to where Ron was pointing. There stood...

- - -

"Fleur!" A voice said somewhere above Fleur, making her stir slightly. "Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur sighed a raised her arm to block out a bright light shining on the ceiling. Realisation crept slowly through her sleep dulled senses. _**She could move!**_ With a jolt, Fleur opened her eyes - fully awake now.

Without warning, a wave of dizziness crashed over her. "Easy now!" the man's voice said, "Your body needs time to adjust." Fleur shook her head, blinking rapidly as her vision turned back to normal.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice deathly quiet. "Is this Hogwarts? Where's my friends? Where's -?" _Hermione..._

The man's face came into view as he stepped beside her. "You are in St Mungo's Hospital," the healer said in a calm level voice, "Your friends are at Hogwarts still. You had a nasty fall (_Understatement of the century..._ thought Fleur) and have not stirred for some time. This is the first time we have been able to draw you out."

Fleur didn't listen, instead she lurched to her feet. The healer moved forward, a look of concern crossing his face. "You need to res-" he began to say but Fleur cut him off with a look.

"I have to get back," she said, her voice louder now, "I have to compete... I have to find her..." She took a step forward and faltered. Her body seemed oddly lopsided, as if she had more control over one side than the other. Grimacing in sudden frustration, Fleur took in a deep breath. The veela's spirit had died, she had total control of her body now.

This was going to take some getting used to...

- - -

Fleur glanced at the clock overhead, ignoring the scenery flashing past at breakneck speed. After stumbling from St Mungo's despite the healer, Brian, protesting she had flagged down the Knight Bus. Though it was not her preferred method of transport, it was the only one she trusted more so in her weakened state.

Impatiently she drummed her fingers on the seat back in front of her. She had fifteen minutes to get to Hogwarts before the task started...

- - -

Fleur hammered against the metal gate, ignoring the giant purple bus roaring away behind her. The cold metal hurt her hands, yet still she beat against it. A light bobbed it's lonely way down from the castle. Fleur was almost relieved to see the face of the Hogwarts caretaker as he reached the metal barrier. Almost...

"Made it back I see." Filch said with a leer. Fleur crinkled her nose in distaste as she took in the man's shabby appearance. The caretaker waged a never ending war against so called 'rulebreakers' which consisted of every student to ever set foot in hogwarts, including the delagations from the other two schools.

"Yes" said Fleur hurriedly, glancing at her watch. _5 minutes..._ "Let me in please!" A sly grin crossed Filch's face.

"Can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Filch's grin was sickeningly triumphant. "Headmaster has to give the say so." The caretaker burst into a savage laughter.

With a roar of sudden anger, Fleur threw herself at the gate. Maybe it was her imagination, but the magic enshrouded metal seemed to yield slightly. A look of brief panic crossed the caretaker's face, his laughter dieing away. Fleur did not know where the sudden burst of power had come from, but immediatley redoubled her efforts on the gate. Realisation struck her. When the veela died, it's powers had come under Fleur's control.

Slowly, the metal bars began to bend inwards - allowing enough room for Fleur to slip through...

- - -

"Fleur!" Hermione almost screamed in happiness, scarcely believing her eyes.

If she heard her, the blonde witch gave no sign as she walked over to join the other champions. Startled, Hermione sat down as Dumbledore began to speak.

- - -

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Dumbledore's clear voice broke through the racket the students were making. "The third and final task will shortly be underway. As it stands Mr Diggory and Mr Potter are tied in first place" There was a series of loud cheers at this. "Followed by Mr Krum in third and Miss Delacour in fourth."

Fleur glanced along the line at the other champions. Dumbledore was still talking but her mind was elsewhere. A sudden loud bang made her jump, she turned and watched as Cedric and Harry rushed towards the maze entrance. The final task had started. A second bang emitted from the cannon behind her and Krum slouched into the maze as well. Fleur's heartbeat quickened. As the third shot burst from the cannon, she looked back at the crowd. Her eyes found Hermione. Their gazes locked and Fleur saw the warmth there. Filled with renewed energy she took a deep breath and plunged herself into the waiting darkness...

- - -

Fleur's breath crystalised before her in the frigid air, glinting eriely in the light shining from her wand tip. The ring on her finger glowed a dull blue colour, lighting the floor for Fleur so that her wand was free to scan the hedges around her. "Point me..." she whispered, watching as the wand spun in her hand. East... Her direction decided, she padded along through the silent hedgerows.

# # #

Well... Ermm... I don't know what to write here... Please review? Yeah that seems good... Oh and...

Keep watching for chapter 25! :D

Andy


	25. Inner demons

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Whitesaber (Things have so far), Emeloo2, starlight1746, Andromeda (I do have a life outside writing this fanfict y'know?), reviewerskye, Squeaky Phantom, Daf.crazy.otaku, Michi the Mischievious, LitaDelacour, SoulAstray, Dante Elric, chibichoco, pstibbons (I don't intend her to win - how would Voldie react if she reached the cup first? Avada Kedabra), Ihw, LuChan313 and Fiendfyre (Now you will find out!) for reviewing the last chapter.

**Chapter 25 - Inner demons**

_"Stupefy!"_

The man's gruff voice broke the silence like a thunderclap. Fleur ducked instinctively, the jet of light passing over her head. She glanced around.

The mist swirled between the hedgerows, stirred by the spell's passage. Through the haze, Fleur could make out a figure as it stomped towards her. It was Krum.

The bulgarian had his wand raised, directly at Fleur. A jet of purple light burst from the tip. Fleur dodged, but the purple spell struck her trailing left hand. She screamed in pain, casting a counter spell back at the boy...

- - -

Hermione jumped as a searing pain coursed through her right hand, the one that bore the Veela's markings. Fighting back tears, she looked around into Ron's concerned face.

"Somethings wrong..."

- - -

Fleur's eyes blazed with rage as she dueled the heavier boy. Though he was a lot broader than her, he was equally swift on his feet - at odds with how he normally walked. Another jet of light burst from his wand tip. She dodged this, barely in time.

"Fleur!" another boy's voice shouted, she glanced around - her eyes leaving Krum briefly.

Harry charged out of the mist, wand raised. Fleur's head snapped back round as Krum moved behind her. She watched as the bulgarian raised his wand to point at Harry and then hesitated. The wand was lowered. A look passed over Harry's features, mirroring Fleur's own surprise.

Suddenly Krum raised his wand, pointing it directly at Fleur. She looked into his eyes and screamed as she saw the glazed over look of a person possesed. All sound seemed to dim and time seemed to slow down to a snail's crawl. Fleur watched as Krum mouthed the word of a spell, stared as another jet of purple light burst from the wand tip. She willed her body to move, it did so slowly - as if underwater. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry begin to move, the younger boy raising his wand to point at Krum. The jet of purple light grew closer.

_Not enough time..._

Her senses returned, clearer and more sensitive than before. She could smell the pine needle scent of the hedgerows, hear the small wisping noises the spell made as it cut through the mist. The spell was barely a foot from her by now. She tried to dive to one side, bringing her hand across her face as she did so. The ring on her finger glittered with it's usual blue light. _Hermione... _Fleur thought, closing her eyes, _Forgive me..._

The spell struck.

There was a flash of red light as the power of her ring fought against the spell's unrelenting fury. One by one the gems studding the charmed object faded. Fleur watched, tears streaming from her eyes as the last one died. Suddenly she had a feeling of weightlessness as the spell overcame her.

- - -

Hermione felt pain flair in her hand and then grow cold. She tried to flex it yet her fingers would not respond. She looked down at the cold limp, worry rising in her heart. She heard Ron gasp and glanced up. Her whole body froze at the sight.

A bolt of red sparks had burst above the maze, hanging lazily in the air.

_Oh no_, Hermioned thought, her heart in her mouth, _Fleur..._

# # #

Another shortie, I know - sorry. Final chapter of part one next! Don't worry, the story won't end (yet).

Might as well tell you all now (and repeat next chapter). I will add all new chapters for part 2/3/4 onto this one to make it simple to find (i.e. all in one place). I also will be taking a break after part 1 in order to reread Order of the Pheonix and work out how I can introduce Fleur/Hermione's relationship into the story (maybe with two seperate plots - wait and see)

Thanks for reading

Andy


	26. A cure for the ache

**Author's Note:** Well here it is, the final chapter of part one of "All I Need". All updates will be added into this same story so no need for you to go searching for the other parts (there will be four in total). The story so far: Fleur is free of the Veela essence yet durring the course of the third task she was struck down by an unknown spell cast at her by Krum (who was posessed). Hermione's marked hand flared and then grew cold. Is Fleur dead? Find out this chapter! Note: This chapter isn't my longest but it's not my shortest either!

Thanks to starlight1746 (The wait is over), Brii (I know it's mean, but it's all for dramatic purposes), Whitesaber (Thank you very much), Daf.crazy.otaku (Yes, but will things work out for them? xD), spenceandash4ever (Is she dead though?), Fiendfyre (That's why I'm doing it - even if it's my least favourite book), Emeloo2 (When you put it like that, what choice do I have but to keep giving? xD), chibichoco (Well here it is), teriyaskater (All will be explained in this chapter, don't worry) and Squeaky Phantom (Find out today! xD) for reviewing the last chapter! Another thank you to everyone who also read the story yet didn't review - the hit count on this has got pretty high.

Without further ado (except for this sentence) on to the chapter!

**Chapter 26: A cure for the ache**

The sounds of grief echoed across the silent grounds, permeating the misty air with the song of tortured souls.

Fleur lay back, her eyes closed, and listened to keening cry of those who had lost someone, yet she did not know who. By the sounds of it, the whole school was in mourning.

The door to her cubicle opened and then shut, yet Fleur did not open her eyes. She didn't want to face the truth of what may have happened. If Krum had died it would have been partly her fault, but if it was Harry... She knew she would not be able to bear it. For all his fault's, the boy had been a good friend to her.

Footsteps trode stealthily towards her bedside. Fleur kept her eyes tightly shut as she sensed a presence next to her. _I'm asleep! I'm asleep!_ she willed silently, wanting the person to go away. A cool hand touched her forehead and Fleur caught a whiff of the person's scent.

"Wake up Fleur..." Hermione's voice whispered as the girl's hand now caressed her cheek. The hand withdrew as Fleur lay still unmoving on the hospital bed. There was a muffled thud followed by an expulsion of breath. Fleur knew that Hermione know sat next to her.

"They say you almost died again," Hermione started, "that if it werent for my ring you would have been killed." Hermione's voice changed as she continued, each word broken by a small sob. "They say You-know-who's back too, he was waiting for Harry to win the cup. It was a portkey out of Hogwarts..." Fleur lay still her eyes screwed shut though her whole being wanted to rise and comfort the younger witch. "What if you'd got the cup first?" Hermione almost wailed. "He would have killed you like he did Cedric!"

The silence stretched on after this, broken only by the sounds of Hermione's personnel grief. There was a rustling sound next to her. Hermione had stood up. Small tears dropped onto Fleur's face, each one feeling like a knife in her heart. She did not understand why she was trying to ignore Hermione's presence, maybe she was looking for a sign...

_"I love you Fleur..."_ Hermione's voice whispered in her ear. Small lips brushed against Fleur's but soon withdrew. _"Goodbye... My one..."_ It was too much for the blonde witch to hear.

Fleur opened her eyes.

- - -

"I love you too 'Ermione..."

The voice was barely louder than a whisper, yet it cut through her sobs like sunlight through the morning mist. Hermione looked up, her eyes stained with tears, as Fleur slowly raised herself up onto her elbows.

"Fleur! You need to res-" She began, but Fleur ignored her.

"So people keep telling me. I've rested enough."

An awkward silence stretched between the two of them. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Hermione broke it. "Did you erm... hear everything I said?" Fleur nodded, her eyes not leaving Hermione's face. Hermione's face burned red as she blushed. "Well... erm.. I told the other's I'd see if you were okay..." Hermione turned and hurried towards the door.

- - -

"'Ermione wait!"

Fleur watched as the younger witch paused, her hand resting on the door handle that led outside the cubicle. "Don't go... I need you back..."

"Is that you talking or that thing inside you?" the young witch's voice was colder than ice.

"Non! Non! Zat thing iz gone! It died when I tried to kill myself..."

Hermione's face remained impassive, yet Fleur knew her words had surprised the young witch.

"I need you to hold me..." Fleur whispered, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "Please..."

Hermione's hand left the door handle as she crossed the space back to Fleur's bedside. Fleur watched as she lay down beside her. She could feel the warmth radiating from Hermione. Fleur lay back as a slender arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her close.

"Now and forever..." Hermione breathed, her face slowly descending to meet Fleur's. Their lips brushed and the fire of the girl's passion overwhelmed them both.

That night, under the gaze of the watching moon, they claimed each other. Their love expressed through the physical linking of their bodies. Fire and Ice... Ying and Yang... They completed each other.

They became one...

- - -

_Goodbye isn't forever..._

Hermione's heart ached as she watched Fleur and her friends walk towards her. It was the last day of the year. As if reading her thoughts, Fleur spoke as she reached the brunette.

"Do not worry, mon amour, I will see you sooner zan you think."

"Yeah," piped in Ron, he stood with his arm around Marie's waist, "especially if you all come over his summer. Mum won't mind." A thought crossed Hermione's mind and seemed to cross Ron's as well. "Well not much..." The redhead continued, blushing slightly as the other's laughed.

"A word, 'ermione." Fleur whispered as she embraced her lover. Hermione allowed herself to be drawn away from the group to the privacy of a nearby archway. As they reached it, Fleur's hand slipped into her own. Hermione felt something drop into her palm as Fleur drew it back. She looked down to see and envelope clenched in her hand. She looked up, but Fleur placed a finger against her lips. "Open it later." the blonde witch whispered, "When I'm gone..."

Hermione placed her free hand around the back of Fleur's head and drew the older witch into a passionate kiss. Hermione smirked as Fleur moaned appreciativley, deepening the embrace. Heavy lidded they broke apart. "Where did you learn to do zat?" Fleur asked, her eyes half closed.

"I learn from the best..." Hermione grinned. "Hurry back to me..."

The beauxbaton's students had started to board their carriage. Hermione could see Fleur's friends waiting patiently for her. Fleur glanced at them. "I better go..." the blonde whispered. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Once more, their lips brushed but the contact was broken quickly. With a heavy heart, Hermione watched as Fleur walked away...

- - -

Hermione stood alone on the platform, awaiting her parents arrival. The envelope Fleur had given her was clutched in one hand. Gently, she eased it open - her hands trembling slightly.

Inside was a not and the angel pendant Fleur had given her what felt so long ago. Hermione gasped, her throat feeling strangely restricted as she raised the note up to read.

_My love,_

_I know by the time you read this, I will be long gone. I also know you would have waited till you were alone before you did so, for that I thank you._

_This last year has been the highest point in my life. Know that though we may be leagues apart, my heart will be with you and I hope you entrust me with yours in turn._

_I also wanted to apologise for how this year turned out. What that thing inside me did to you was unforgivable. I hope you understand that it died to make you happy, as would I. I never told you before, but when Krum cursed me in the maze my last thought was of you and how you had never truly said you forgave me. I hope I have proved enough to earn your trust if not your love._

_Yours, now and forever,_

_Fleur_

Tears flowed freely as Hermione finished reading. I do forgive you Fleur...

She slipped the small charm over her head where it rested between her breasts, emitting a faint warmth. Strengthened, Hermione wiped away her tears and turned to watch the sunset.

She'd found the one she needed, now and forever...

# # #

_**-Sobs uncontrollably-**_

Pull yourself together man!

Ermm... Okay! The end of part one has come upon us (not the end of the story though!) Thank you to everyone who has read so far! There is more to come - do not despair!

About this chapter - took me a couple of days to get it how I wanted it. The love making part was a few brief lines since I did not want to go over the top on smut - this is romance, not porn!

I'm taking a brief break (a week or so) to reread Order of the Pheonix to get some ideas/inspiration for how part two will shape out. I want to do this pairing some justice. Until then, keep watching (I'll update my profile now and then to let you all know how far I've got in writing the "first" chapter of part two!) and waiting (and rereading if you want).

Take care sweeties

Andy x.x.x


	27. Note to all readers Please read

Note to my readers:

After much begging and persuasion from both readers and my friends, I have decided to follow up "All I Need". My new fiction - "Forgiven" - will be on the site soon.

Another note is that the author known as Fiendfyre has kindly agreed to write about the events between my two fictions since "Forgiven" will be set after Voldermort's downfall. I am giving her my full support on this. She has promised she will start writing as soon as she has finished her other projects.

I will keep you informed on her progress in my new fiction when it is uploaded.

Keep watching and thanks for reading!

Andy

17th November 2008.


End file.
